Spider undercover
by sport21
Summary: Peter disappeared a month ago on a mission and hasn't been heard from since and a certain Tiger team mate is starting to worry especially after finding Intel on a new villain named fate whose soul mission is to increase crime in New York and to remove anyone who crosses him
1. A Vaccant Seat

**Spider undercover**

**taking a quick break from my other fic to help over power this writers block this just kind of popped into my head on a whim **

**Chapter 1: A Vaccant Seat**

Wednesday Feburary 19, it's lunch time for the students at Midtown High school and the seats are rapidily filling up except one. there was one seat that was vaccant and had been for the past month, Ava looked over from her questionable meal towards the empty spot beside her and let out a heavy sigh.

she sighed heavier then she intended because it drew the attention of her surronding friends, "something troubles you my friend do not let yourself carry a weight alone" Danny said softly trying to encourage Ava to open up to them.

"It's nothing guy's i think i'm just a little bit tired" she lied, "it's nothing, who are you kidding, you've been staring at that spot almost every day for the past 3 1/2 weeks admit it you miss him"whispered a voice in front of her. Ava looked at the red head who was smiling across from her "M.J you my friend are very preceptive" Ava replied returning the smile, once again Marry Jane Watson was able to reach a conclusion about her long before the guy's did, She wasn't wrong though Ava didn't know why she did, but she did she missed Peter.

he had been gone this past month, no warning and no goodbye he just vanished and when the team asked around Aunt May had told them he went on holidays with a friend but Coulson said he was on an assignment for the Avengers somewhere. It irked her at first that he left the way he did but as the weeks went by she had come to miss the stupid jokes, the smart ass remarks, she couldn't explain it she just missed him.

The bell rang and Ava and M.J made their way to the computer lab to research their biology project. Everything was going great at the start that is until Sam decided to finally partake in the assignment, "come on!, this so pointless just pick an animal and ask the zoo keeper what it's habbits are" he moaned.

both Ava and M.J were glaring daggers at Sam, who just shrugged "what tell me that's not the best idea you've ever heard" he chuckled.

Ava was about to retort when a blue icon appeared on her screen she clicked on the envelope and a dozen pictures appeared on her screen. "hey my sister sent me an email of my cousions wedding last week" she cheered scrolling through the pictures she couldn't help but smile, there was pictures of her mother, sister and brother all in formal attire along with more relatives. but there was one photo that made her stop a tall brutesh man standing beside her cousion, her eyes narrowed in hate and her heart quickend "Kraven" she hissed.

Marry janes reporter instincts kicked and she poked her head over Ava's shoulder receving a great shock to her system "you're Brazilian?" she gasped. Ava smilied "yea born and raised in Rio de janeiro, didn't i tell you that?" she giggled, of course finding out Ava was Brazilian only loaded Sam with humor ammo "so you're Brazilian, do you still keep up with traditonal Brazilian routine?" he asked playfully, but when Ava didn't seem to catch on to his joke he went with the blunt approach "you know like celebrating carni-val and well the more obviouse question waxing" he snickered.

(_whack!)_ Ava laid Sam out so fast not even the school camera caught it "that's a warning Sam" she growled, Sam didn't respond he was to busy watching the tiny tweety birds circle his head "oh look it's tweety" Sam sang in his dazed state.

"how about we borrow one of Peter's old projects? he has dozens laying around in closet" M.J suggested, "errah i don't know about that, i wouldn't feel right about snooping through his room when he's not around" Ava stammerd, "awe what's the mater Ayala no sexual thrill off being caught red handed elbow deep in his boxer drower?" M.J snickered as a bashfull Ava tried to hide her rosey cheeks. "why not, lets go" Ava sighed giving to the presistent red head.

So after school Marry Jane and Ava caught the subway to queens and then a taxi to Aunt Mays house. they snuck in the backdoor because Aunt May wasn't home and Ava knew a trick to open the backdoor because Peter had shown her once. "would it have killed him to clean his room before he left?" M.J asked in disgust looking at the mountains of clothes, the empty pop cans built up around his garbage can and the half a pizza sitting on his desk. "i think he has the old projects in his closet" M.J said leading Ava across the room "ick, i'm still waiting for some mutaited sock to jump out and bite somebody" she laughed.

"she would probably freak out if she knew there was a radio active spider some where in this closet" Ava giggled to herself before helping M.J shift through boxes of books, "so Ava what's the story on you and Peter?" M.J asked "n,nothing" she stammered trying to hide her redening cheeks, "if you say so" M.J sighed shaking her head in disapointment at her friends denial. "how about this one? Peter's report on lizards" M.J suggested, "sure" Ava replied dully catching a glimpse of Peter's suit she quickly barried it under more laundry a quick snap of fear grasped at her heart where ever Peter was he didn't have his suit with him.

Ava might have ninja skills but Aunt May had 11 years of parenting and heard the girls sneaking down stairs "afternoon Ava, Marry Jane" she said nonchalauntly. the girls froze on the stair case "how do you know?" M.J gasped amazed at Aunt Mays ability, "i raised Peter since he was 5 believe me that was no picinic, that boy had 1000 ways to sneak out needles to say i delveloped vast and various skills to perfect my parenting" she laughed.

Aunt May looked at the two girls and smiled "you know girls with Peter on holidays and phil working late dinner is often lonely... would you girls like to stay for dinner tonight?" she asked, "love to" Ava blurted without thinking M.J however figeted abit "sorry Mrs. Parker i can't tonight Aunt Anna is having company tonight... rain check for tomorrow" she negotiated. Aunt May smiled and nodded as M.J left "see you tomorow Ava!" she called back.

Aunt May pulled a tender roast beef from the stove and began serving up dinner "it's been a while since we've sat down for dinner together Ava we rarely see each other any more" she said "sorry Mrs. Parker the guys and i have been meaning to visit we just seem to get tied up alot" Ava replied. Aunt May smiled a sneaky smile at her "is _tied up_ euthnenism for something else?" she laughed watching Ava go red, "no,no,no nothing like that" Ava replied slightly shocked that Aunt May went there.

there was an akward silence for minutes on end until the one question Ava wanted to ask so desperetly finally forced its way out of her "Mrs. Parker would you by anychance know when Peter is do back?" she almost tripped over her own tounge as she asked. But Aunt May paid no attention to Avas's nervous behaviour, "i'm afraid i don't Ava... i haven't even been able to reach him since he left i do hope he is ok" she replied, she watched Ava's face drop into a frown "you really miss him don't you dear" Aunt May asked sincerly. Ava could only nod because she was so choked up on emotion and potatos, she admited she missed him and she still didn't fully understand why sure they were friends but when she thought about the others she didn't feel her stomach flutter like butterflies, Peter was no where to be found and he was still driving her crazy, "Peter you jerk" she mumbled under her breath.

**Ava is having a hard time realising why she misses Peter and where the heck is he?**

**please review/ comment as you see fit thank you **


	2. The Hand Of Fate

**Spider undercover**

**Before this chapter starts I'll admit Fates costume is ripped off from nightwing **

**and thank you latinoheat151: glad you like the story**

**Chapter 2: The Hands Of Fate**

While Ava was other wise engaged hunting down a biology project with Marry Jane the boys went out on patrol looking for some entertainment of their own. Enterianment which they found in Batroc who just knocked off a jewelry store, "of all the villains we could have run into in this city... we get the french toad" Nova complained "what web head takes a holiday and the big guys take one too?",

Batroc was bounding across gaps between buildings putting distance from Nova "so long monsiour Mighty midget" he laughed completely unaware that Powerman was ready at the cut off point.

"oh dis is going to be very a painfull" he cried as he watched Powerman's massive fist swing out of the shadows, Batroc basicly folded like an acordaian player after his face connected with Powerman's fist. "now your ass is grass" Nova laughed, Batroc quickly jumped off his feet and mule kicked Nova dropping him to knees in sevier pain "aha a boot to the balls for you Mighty Midget" he laughed. Ironfist tried to hide his laugh while watching Nova writhing in pain,

"nice job boy's but unfortunetly for you i still have use of frenchy there" came a deep voice from above them. The guys looked up to see an unfamiliar costumed villain, he was dressed in black with a red eye on his chest, a belt slung around his waist acommpanied with a black chain slightly hanging off, twin batons across his back and a luminous blue visor inbeded in his mask. "now what are the odds you boys are just going to hand frenchy over to me?" the stranger asked polietly, "yeah right...when pigs fly" Nova scoffed.

The stranger simply stood there shaking his head chuckling at Novas retort "did you just go there tin head, you fly everyday" the stranger replied, Nova didn't like that remark, he quickly rocketed at the Stranger, "Nova stop!" Powerman shouted.

Nova wouldn't be Nova if he listend instead he went on the offensive blasting and punching but despite his best attempts the stranger was far faster than him. he dodged everything Nova threw at him almost as if he could predict each and every move, then the stranger turned the tabels landing a powerfull kick that threw Nova back then wrapped his chain around his ankels and slammed him into the side of a neraby building. "that was most unwise" Ironfist said calmly as he started taking swings at the stranger, like he did with Nova the stranger easily evaded Ironfists attacks subtle and short movements kept him ahead of Ironfist and also made him look very arrogaunt in combat.

"you're kun-fu is strong... but not as strong as my baton" the stranger chimed sweeping ironfits legs out from under him with his batons, Ironfist quickly pushed himself up and Nova had untangled himself from the chains and rejoined the fight. "ready to try again?" the stranger laughed, this time Powerman took the lead throwing a barrage of punches but even his best attempts couldn't strike this stranger, his speed could match Tigers maybe even Spideys.

The stranger caught Powerman's fist and used his momentum from the strike to flip him over his shoulder pulling his shades off as he did so, Powerman crashed through a storm tower, Nova came rocketing back at the stranger but was over powered by his speed in the blink of an eye the stranger whipped around on Nova pulling his helmet off his head sending a powerless Sam shooting across the roof, he now had two of three hereos alter egos exposed Ironfist charged once more, but his fists were deflected by Nova's helmet then he was smacked down by having the helmet smashed off the side of his head. Ironfist was dazed to the point he couldn't see straight that was the opening the stranger needed he flipped over Ironfists head pulling his bandana off then mule kicking him into the satilite dish.

the stranger held Powerman's shades, Nova's helmet, and Ironfists bandana in his hands "now i know your faces stay out of my way if you know what's good for you" he warned dropping their gear at his feet and walking over to Batroc. "ahha monsiuer Fate so good of you to come and assit me" Batroc chuckled. The man called Fate how ever did not release Batroc instead he drew a baton and it discharged electrical energy from the tips "why would i assit you... you've served your purpose and technically the Jr shield team caught you" he said darkly before bashing his electrified baton off leapers head shocking him unconsious. Fate turned back to the group of un-masked hereo's "tell Fury a tempestade Ja esta aqui" he said picking up his chain and diving off of the roof leaving three hereos with bruised egos staring after him, "what the hell was that, french?" Sam asked.

After suffering their hummiliating defeat at the hands of Fate the entire team was called back to the briefing room only to have Fury chew them out. "HOW THE HELL DID ONE MAN DO THIS TO 3 TRAINED SHIELD HEREO'S!" Fury shouted as he turned on the tv monitor which was playing the encouter the guy's had with Fate. the guy's hung their heads in shame as they watched themelves get un-masked one by one, Tiger couldn't help but feel responsible "guys i am sorry i should have been there with you" she said sorrowly, "Tiger honestly i don't want to sound mean but i don't think you being there would have made a difference... this guy... he read us like we were preschool how to books he took us down like we were nothing" Luke sighed.

"play that back what did he say" Fury asked as the screen rewound and replayed, "tell Fury a tempestade Ja esta aqui" Fury turned back to Tiger "can you translate that?" he asked, "Ava speaks french?" Sam asked dumbly, "it's not french it's portuguese, you i'll-cultured idiot" Ava hissed at him "it means _the storm is already here"_ she said. Sam's jaw dropped "you speak Portuguese? since when?" he gasped, Ava glared daggers at him "what do you think they speak in Brazil!" she growled.

Fury looked at the screen and then to Coulson "tell Stark it's time to bring our asset in for a chat" he whispered, Coulson nodded "understood sir" he replied. the young hereos packed up and left the briefing room except Ava, who was hanging back "director Fury... has there been anyword on ... you know Peter?" she asked. Fury looked at Ava and smiled "actually yes there has been he's making seriouse head way in his assignment... he'll be home shortly" he finished returning to his work, "can i know where he is?" she asked keenly hopping against every possible odd Fury would tell her.

Fury continued to look the monitors "Tiger i can understand your concern for your team leader but Spiderman is on an assignment at the request of the Avengers, Shield is only monitering the progress of the mission if you want to know where Parker is... you'll have to ask either Stark or Rodgers" Fury finished.

Tiger wasn't exactly happy with that answer but she felt it was the best she was going to get so instead of going to her room She turned into the trainning room maybe destroying some drones would help her calm down. wave after wave of drones came at her, she sliced and slashed her way through 45 drones in 20 minutes. she turned to the record board she had beat her old record and shattered everyone else's, all except one 50 drones 15 minutes a record held by the web head himself, Tiger let out a low annoyed growl "got damn it! what is wrong with me, i've been training non stop and i still can't beat him" she growled.

Finally after 3 more sessions Tiger decided to call it night, she still couldn't touch Spidermans record, She made her way back to her room when she overheard Director Fury and what sounded like Tony Starks voice from the briefing room.

"are you telling me he's escalding through the ranks that quickly?" she heard Fury demand, "that's exactly what i'm telling you, he's already uploaded multiple files on various weapons sales, chemical weapon manufactouring, and more genetic alteration experiments, Kraven the hunter is arriving tonight to steal octaviouses animal serums" Tony replied.

Tiger pearked hear ears up at thse words, Kraven was coming to the city to steal animal serums, "what does he know about this guy Fate?" Fury asked, " Fate?, he's dangerous and well trained, apparently he's the new head guy he runs oversee's the of the super muscle opperations" Tony replied.

Tiger took off running towards the hanger bay if Fate was baby sitting Kraven then she could use him as bait to draw him out and the guys could get even with him.

The night air was hummid and dry not the most ideal condition for a stake out especilally one at J.F.K air port luckily for Tiger she was only waiting 2 maybe 3 hours for Kravens flight. She saw him at long last he was exiting the terminal and moving towards a limo Tiger saw her chance and went to intercept him but no sooner did she step on the edge of the roof to jump she was tackled and rolled across the roof. She recovered as fast as she could only to be met by Fate standing before her "sorry kitty but Kraven has a job to do for me so if you don't mind putting your plans aside until later that would be great" Fate chuckled dauntingly,

"the names white tiger! and you're under arrest" Tiger growled, "ha-ha always was a sucker for an assertive babe in a cat suit but i don't have time to play tonight" Fate replied. to say Tiger was thrown off her game was an understatment she had never been hit on before not at school or at Shield, she just always chaulked it up to her assterive behaviour but this guy was attracted to it.

Tiger extended her claws and was ready to pounce as Fate pulled his chain from his belt, "a chain? what kind of lunatic uses a chain?" tiger laughed, Fate began swinging the chain around him "the kind that knows an assterive woman in a cat suit has a violence fetish" he replied smoothly, "oh god i'm going to be sick" Tiger moaned "hey don't look at me you chose the cat suit" Fate laughed. Tiger finally pounced slashing at Fate who was lazily side stepping her attacks as if he had all the time in the world between strikes to dodge them, slash after slash Tiger tried to land a strike on fate but Fates speed was incredible, he out matched her then in the blink of an eye Fate swept Tigers legs out from under her before wrapping her up in the chain hanging her off the communications tower by her ankle.

Tiger thrashed around like a cat caught by its tail as she tried to slice the chain with her claws, "you might as well relax kitty cat that chain was specaliy designed to restrain woverine its made from atomantiom your claw are only scratching the surface" Fate laughed. "maybe next time when i'm not working we'll have that play date" he laughed again drawing his baton and charging the electric tip "for what's worth you were more of a challenge than the other Shield lackys i delt with" he finished as he tapped Tiger on the head zapping her out cold then dropping the chain.

"i'll be seeing you again soon enough...Ava Ayala" he whispered before taking his chain and leaping off the roof.

**it would appear that Fate is better than the heroes and has uses for both super and B-lister villains **

**and what's really unnerving... he knows who Ava is what does he plan to do? **


	3. Kraven the Lion

**Spider undercover**

**Chapter 3: Kraven the Lion**

Ava awoke in the Tri-carrier med bay with a pounding headache and sore all over, her memory slighty cloudy of the events last night.

"and how are we feeling this morning?" gloated Sam from the end of her bed "Sam i am in no mood to deal with you this morning!" Ava growled intencely at him, Sam sunk back away from Ava's bed quaking in his shoes "i'll just... see you at school... bye" with those parting words Sam set the record for fastest hospital run. shortly after Sam left Director Fury entered, Ava couldn't tell if he was calm or frozen with rage as he walked up to her.

"so Ms. Ayala you broke curefew, interfeard in on going investigation and you took a stupid risk going after Fate on your own!..." he growled, Ava looked down at her knees in sorrow she knew she messed up badly. "... i would expect that from Parker but not from you... what the hell was going through your head?" Fury demanded. "i know i messed up sir and i have no excuse for my actions" Ava whimpered, Fury seemed to calm down as the stress lines on his face faded away he took a deep breath as he looked at Ava like he was comptemplating what he should tell her "Ava there's something you need to know about Fate" he said.

Ava sat up thinking Fury was about say something shocking or world changing, "Ava Fate is dangerous according to our U/C Fate is a deadly mercerenary from Brazil, he exposes his enemies as a warning then kills them if they don't heed it" Fury finished. Ava kept staring at him "so the guys when he un-masked them that was their warning?" she asked with a trembling voice, Fury nodded "if they confront them again he won't hesitate to finish them" he replied turning away. Ava watched Fury walk towards the door then just stop dead "oh yeah Parker says hi" he chuckled then exited the med bay.

Ava spent her entire trip to school thinking about what Fury had said, Fate was from Brazil that explains how he knew portugeues but what had her on teeth cutting edge was that Fury said Peter said hi. and for what ever reason the knowledge that he did so put her off balance, on one hand he was apparently ok and that was good news but on the other hand she still had no idea where he was and that scared her.

"why the hell is this bothering me so much, it's not like he hasn't gone away on missions before, why is this time so damn different" she cried,

(**Angel Tiger popped up on her left shoulder, "it's different because your feelings are different and it's ok you know he's a lovable goof" Angel tiger said holding a picture of Peter beside Ava's head)** Ava blew at Angel Tiger sending her flying off her shoulder **(Devil Tiger popped up on her right shoulder "ha-ha you blew her away with that one, but seriously when the web head comes home just jump him you will feel better and these mushy feelings will pass")** Ava scowled at the Devil tiger before blowing her off too.

After finally getting to school Ava made her to Chemistry class where the teacher paired everyone up, Danny was paired with Sam and Luke with Marry Jane, unfortunetly Ava was on her own this time. which didn't bother her, being on her own allowed her to finish up faster without being distracted by a partners chatty atributes, "Mrs. Carlson may i be excused?" she asked packing up her books and leaving the room.

Ava quickly walked outside to the football field and sat on the bleachers just staring out into space she was so distracted she didn't take notice of the shadow sneaking up behind her. out of nowhere a hand grabbed her on the shoulder causing her to jump, "Whoa easy there Ava i come in peace", Ava whipped around to face a smiling Steve Rodgers, "oh jeez Cap you scared starteld me" Ava whispered, "you can call me Steve when i'm not in uniform, but i understand you have a question you want to ask about our mutual friend?" he asked.

Ava's eyes widend "yes!" she nearly shouted her response she was just eager to get her answer, Steve just smiled at her response "i'll answer what i can, ask your question" he said. Ava bit her lip as she pondered her questions "first off where is he?" she asked sternly, Steve was nearly laughing as he remembered his high school days " where is a relative term his mission details required him to do some traveling alot" Steve replied, "when is he comming back?" Ava demmanded getting very aggressive with Cap's vauge answers, "he'll be back when his mission is complete", "why him why not anyone else?" Ava growled, Steve looked at Ava as if he were afraid of her "because this mission required someone who could project having a dark side and Peter by far had that in spades, also he wanted to see Brazil" Steve finished.

Ava's jaw dropped open from shock "he's in Brazil?, why the hell is he there?" she asked, "because that's where the meeting was" Steve replied.

Ava went quiet as she mulled over what Steve told her and how she felt about it maybe she did miss Peter to a certain extent but she forced herself to beleive it was just genuine concern and nothing more. "Ava come in, Coulson wants us in detention" came Danny's voice from her communicator she turned to Steve who just smiled "i'll give you kids a hand since you're short handed he laughed.

After being briefed on Kraven's heist which Ava was already expecting, the team met up with Captain America who was already in pursuit of Kraven. "give up Kraven there's no where to run!" Tiger yelled as they circled him, Kraven merly smiled "who said i was running away and not just stalling?" he chuckled. the team was ready to advance on Kraven when something tripped Ironfist, he was tangled up by a pair of bolas, "Kraven stop wasting time and make the damn delivery!" yelled a deep voice from above.

all heads shot up to see Fate overlooking the chase before he dropped down to their level. "Kraven get to the drop site, i'll deal with the hereos" Fate ordered, Kraven resumed running away as Fate pulled his chain from his belt "obviously you guys didn't listen the first time i warned you, guess now i have to make my point" Fate said darkly shifting his gaze to each hero present, so who's first? he laughed maniacally.

"pay backs a bitch!" Nova shouted as he charged up and blasted Fate, when Nova stopped blasting it looked like he obliterated Fate on the spot. a hush silence fell over the team as Cap inspected the blast zone, Tiger went to slash the bonds around Ironfist's ankels and wrists when she felt something snake around her body then yank her upwards. Tiger was tied to the billboard "seems everytime we meet kitty is when i'm working, you aren't stalking me are you?" Fate laughed as he stepped in to Tiger's line of sight. "we'll continue this later... Ava" he said, even behind her mask Fate could tell she wasn't expecting him to know who she was "yeah that's right i know" he laughed "your story is quite popular back Rio" and with those haunting words Fate returned to deal with the last three standing hereos leaving Tiger in complete shock.

Powerman was first to go on the offensive body slamming Fate into the wall, chunks of brick and metal scattering through the air. the force of Powerman's charging run smashed through the wall and into the office's on the other side, the civilains inside screamed and ran for the edges of the room as the man sized bulldozer plowed through their work area reducing desks and cubical walls to splinters. Fate turned his head to see the large window rapidly approaching "sorry big guy but i think this were i stop this run away train" Fate grunted as he struggeld to open a pouch on his belt pulling out a blue disc looking object pressing it against Powerman's chest the disc lit up. "you might feel a slight pinch in a moment" fate taunted before back flipping off and away from Powerman,

"hey what the hell is thing!" Powerman cried as the disc cracked open and a blinding blue light emitted through out the office, when finally cleared Powerman was trapped in a blue hamster ball. "haha neutronian ray shield, it doesn't carry a charge itself so there is overloading it or grounding it out to escape" Fate laughed triumphantly while he watched Powerman beat his fist off the walls of the sphere, "bye bye now" he snickered booting the sphere through the window " land ass first, it breaksthe fall!" he shouted at falling blue ball.

A loud concusive shock errupted in the street pushing cars outand way from the point of impact, shattering street lamps and windows with Powerman out cold and imprinted in the pavement.

taking advantage of the situation Fate snuck away to rendievue with Kraven and their buyer.

Kraven stood in an office on the 30th floor of the inc. tower as a mountain of a man examined the viles with a vendictive grin "job well done Kraven, it would seem you were the best man for the job" the big man said "now where is your associate Fate?" he asked suspeciously his eyes quickly scanning the room as if he were expecting to be ambushed.

"relax Fisk i'm here" Fate snapped before finding his chair "now down to business the price 500,000 for the lot" he stated, Fisk's eyes narrowed on Fate "that seems a little steep for something i'm only assuming works" Fisk replied calmly. Fate chuckled and placed a holographic projecter on the desk projecting the image of the Lizard and Rhino, "there's your proof two seperate cases of ock's genetic alteration capeability, 500,00 for the lot" Fate repeated.

Fisk looked from the projections to the case of serums before him biding his time to reach his desion "and you can garuntee those pesky hereos won't be an issue?" he asked, but it was Kraven who smiled "please without their Spiderman they're just lost little cubs" he laughed turning towards Fate who remained silent and still. Fisk returned Kraven's smile "very well 500,00 it is" Fisk pulled a bag full of money from under his desk and handed it to Fate, "pleasure doing business Mr. Fisk" he said smugly, Kraven looked at the serums on the desk and puckered his face "Kingpin if you would like a demonstration of their effectiveness i would glady show you premitting you allow me to choose the serum i want and the target i take" Kraven suggested causing Fate to stop at the elevator.

"Kraven you've filled your contract now if you want paid i suggest you get to your plane" Fate ordered, Fisk looked intrigued at Kraven's offer "you have peaked my interest Kraven" Fisk replied laying back in his chair. "i want the Lion serum and you allow me to demonstrate the power on White Tiger" he finished menecingly, Fate rounded on Kraven "No, the arragment is i deal with the heroes and the bosses hired hands namely you procceed to complete his operations" he said viciously. Fisk raised his hand to silence Fate "i would like a demonstration so please show me" he said throwing the Lion labbled serum at Kraven, he took the vile and injected himself despite Fate's protesting, he shifted and jerked and thrashed around on the floor his extented and curved into claws his eye's turned amber yellow and slited like a cats eyes, his hair grew and turned a goldish brown then his teeth became fanged Kraven was now a two legged Lion.

"now that i am only equall grounds i will slay the white Tiger and claim what is mine" Kraven roared before moving at lightning speed down the stairs, Fate remained silent as he entered the evelator.

Kraven went on the prowl looking for White Tiger his new Lion D.N.A pumping through his body gave him the speed and agility to whip through the tight corners and congested city streets, his enhanced smell would lead him right to her and it did.

Tiger had freed herself from her chains and stayed on patrol with Cap while Nova and Ironfist took Powerman back to the tri-carrier, she heard a faint roar in the distance then she smelt it, a familiar yet altered sent she knew it but she couldn't place it. "Tiger!" came an earth shaking roar both Tiger and Captain America turned to see a giant man Lion decending on them, he landed with a thunderus crash and a daunting grin "hello young Tiger i've returned for your amulet" he said extending his hook like claws.

"Kraven?" Tiger gasped taking in his new appearence, Kraven smiled again "the very same" he replied, Tiger blinked and Kraven was no longer in front of her instead he was behind them and in one quick strike he cut deep into Tigers back leaving 4 bloody scrathces across her back, Tiger's pain filled screams echoed across the city as she dropped to her knees.

Kraven raised his claws for another strike his claws still dripping with Tigers blood, he slashed at her again but was met with by the sound of his claws scratching against metal. Captain America had stepped between him and Tiger with his shield at the ready, Kraven clutched his arm the rebounding shock from striking Cap's shield must have caused him some pain, "this doesn't concern you old man" Kraven hissed back tracking away from the super soilder, "it does when you attack my friends" Cap replied not moving from Tiger's side.

Kraven rose himself to his full height the sent of Tiger's fresh blood driving his new animal sense's bezerk, his slited pupils narrowed on the wounded Tiger who was still doing her best not to move. "the girl is mine" Kraven growled preparing to pounce his claws digging into the concreate, Tiger needed help and Cap knew it but he couldn't help tiger and take Kraven at the same time even he wasn't that good.

"Kraven! change of plans, boss man says you're fired for changing the deal" came a deep voice bellowing across the roof tops. Fate dropped down behind Kraven with his batons in hand fully charged, "Captain this doesn't concern you take the Kitty to a doctor" Fate ordered Cap didn't seem to argue or try to arrest Fate but simply nodded and picked Tiger up in his arms and started running off away from Kraven.

"you would defend them?" Kraven hissed in disgust as fate stood between him and the hereos, "we had a set deal you altered it, boss man says to make sure you're off the streets" Fate chuckled. Kraven growled like the Lion he was in rage, he pounced at Fate claws drawn to their fullest extent ready to kill, Fate slammed his batons to the side of kraven's head zapping him with the highest charge he could.

Kraven face planted at Fate's feet out cold, "no one touches Tiger you son of a bitch" Fate whispered pulling his mask off " might be time i went to school" he laughed throwing Kraven off of the roof, he landed on the hood of a police car as the maskless fate turned away only to face Ironman, "jesus kid you're going to blow your cover" he sighed, Fate simply looked at him " he took a hurt Tiger Tony he's lucky i didn't break him" Fate snapped

Ironman lifted his mask "Parker get your emotions in check and finish the mission" he growled "if you want to keep an eye on tiger you better have a plan"

Peter grinned slyly I have a plan-ish

**Surprise! the new big villain in town is the web head himself, and he's really playing the part **

**how's the team going to take it when they find out or if they find out? **

**well what do you guys think of having Peter play the bad guy for awhile please review/ comment as you see fit hope you're all enjoying the story**


	4. is this really happening

**to fangirl7287 & latinoheat151: glad you're liking the story so far**

**Captain Metal: to answer you're Question Peter is still with his team but is acting as a liaison to the Avengers**

**ilikehats2: was I really**** that predictable?**

**well without further ado here is chapter 4 please enjoy **

**Chapter 4: is this really happening**

Tiger was treated for her wounds after her encouter with Kraven the Lion luckily she was a quick healer and shield has the best doctors in the world.

Ava was waiting in her bed for Mrs Cage to release her, but while she waited she mentally went over everything she could remember about what happened, she thought she had to be crazy Fate interveined when Kraven attacked her. Fate the same guy who beat the hell out of the boys, humiliated her, the deadly kill 'em all mercenary, needles to say it drove her off the wall crazy trying to sort it out.

"twice in 24 hours i've found you in this part of the ship, Ava is something distracting you?" Fury asked looking at Ava's disappointed face, "no sir" Ava replied, Fury didn't buy it but didn't push the issue "Ava I want you kids to stay away from Fate he's dangerous" fury added, Ava nodded to acknowledge she understood and leaned back in her bed, "rest up kid the boys will be by to visit' Fury finished and began walking towads the exit.

"Director fury!" Ava blurted out without thinking, Fury stopped and turned to face her, "yes Ava?" he asked suspeciously, Ava hesitated with her question "...can you please tell Captain America... thank you" she asked mentally kicking herself for not asking the question she wanted. Fury nodded and walked out the door, Ava sighed then actually kicked herself "nice going Ayala how sad is it you can't ask a single question" she moaned slamming a pillow on her face.

Sam, Danny and Luke had all finished their showers and were grabing a quick snack before going to see Ava, "that's twice that Fate guy kicked our asses" Sam said through clentched teeth, "what are you bitching about he didn't drop you from the 15 floor in a big ass blue bubble" Luke replied angerily, Danny was quiet as the other two vented for awhile "AHEM" he coughed getting their attention, "perhaps now is the time to point out that neither us including Tiger couldn't even touch him and i'm afraid to admit even if Spiderman was here he wouldn't be able to defeat him either" Danny said.

Luke and Sam stopped eating when Danny finished that last part, as they all looked at each other they seemed to be sharing the same thought, Luke was the one to say it out loud first "could this guy really best spidey?" he asked the other two.

The lounge doors opened an in came Coulson looking a little wound up then usual, "you three suit up there's an intruder on board" he ordered still flying across the room towards a secondary lockdown lever, Coulson pulled the lever down and every light on board flickered to warning red lights "lockdown protocal iniciated" came a robotic voice over the speakers, reinforced blast doors started closing throughout the tri-carrier, "who could break into the tri-carrier?" Sam panicked as he threw on his helmet transforming into Nova.

"who know's lets find the guy and ask him" Powerman replied, the 3 hereos ran through the tri-carrier following the coordenits on their communicators, what they found was nothing out of the ordinairy except somebody hacked the hanger bay door and let themselves in. "all agents the intruder is on the bridge" came Fury's voice causing all the agents in the hanger to flood through the doors, the intruder on board turned out to be Fate and he was determind to pull off some kind of master plan he was funneling every agent on board into the narrow hallways, it didn't make sense he invades the tri-carrier only to trap himself inside a narrow hallway surronded by the best agents Shield had to offer.

"you may as well give up Fate you're trapped" Nova boasted as he and the guys made their way up to fury and Coulson's side, however Fate didn't appear to be worried in fact he was laughing at the situation, "you boy's like riddels?" he asked everyone looked at him with confounded expressions, "guess not but i do so here it is, if you look at the numbers on my face you won't find 13 anywhere what am i?" Fate asked scanning the hallway.

At first it looked like nobody had the answer until Fury spoke up "a clock" he stated, "very good Director, now watch the clock beside you" Fate snickered pressing a button on his gauntlet. the clocks blew apart in mini explosions shooting a blanket of sticky substance through out the hall trapping everyone under it, "and I believe that's game point" Fate laughed walking across the surface towards the armoury "i need some tech Fury you don't mind do you?" Fate asked sarcastically, once he was inside the armoury Fate went straight for widow and Hawkes supplies. He grabbed Hawkes smoke arrows and Widows spring loaded boot and wrist blades then left, he made it halfway to the roof hatch when a White tiger crossed his path with her claws fully extended she even went the extra mile with her electric claws.

Fate gulped in fear as he watched Tiger's claws spark, "hello Kitty nice new toys, but again i'm working come find me in about an hour" he laughed forcefully, Tiger glared at him "you have to be a whole new level of stupid to try and rob the tri-carrier" she growled taking her pre-combat stance, Fate just stared at her she was enticing to look at, the way her suit formed so well to her figure "damn Kitty it's really unfair fighting you you're deadly and distracting" Fate said .

Tiger lunged at him but Fate quickly ducked and rolled under her, as Tiger whipped back around digging the tips of her claws into the back of his shoulders, small streaks of blood flowed from the wounds Tiger dug into him as Fate let a faint pain enduced moan slip past his lips. "as fun as it is having you on top of me Kitty i have to run" he gasped rolling her off of him and running off to the emergency roof hatch, he threw himself out on to the roof with Tiger on his heels he ran to the edge of tri-carrier stoping just shy of the very edge. Tiger was right behind him "you're out of room to run" She laughed smugly thinking she caught him but Fate began laughing "kitty i'm called Fate for a reason like the 3 Fates of ancient greece i can predict the future granted it's my own immediate future but it still count's and i'm predicting i have a better chance at living if i jump then i do if i stay here with you" he said playfully leaning backwards and falling from the edge, Tiger ran over just in time to catch him opening a glider from his suit "ok now i know i've seen that stunt before" she said outloud.

Tiger returned to the lower floors of the Tri-carrier to find everyone had cut themselves free of the sticky trap but was still in a mess from it and Fury was very pissed off beyond anything she had seen before, "HOW THE HELL DID ONE MAN INFILTRATE MY TRI-CARRIER, IMMOBELIZE MY ENTIRE CREW, STEAL FROM MY ARMOURY AND ESCAPE UNDER 10 MINUTES!" he screamed, when nobody answered him Fury stormed off "Somebody send those kids back to school" he demanded.

The kids didn't need telling twice they left the tri-carrier within seconds of Furys fit.

The boys went off to their history class as Ava met up with Mary Jane for biology, they entered their class room early to catch the teacher having a conversation with another student Ava caught a familiar sent and felt a surge of anxiety rise within her as the student turned to face her and M.J with a stupidly charming boyish grin, "Peter!" they screamed in unison as they both wrapped their arms around him tears running down their cheeks wetting Peter's shirt. "i missed you too girls" he laughed returning their embrace, the girls pulled away then as if it was planned they both punched him in the gut very very hard they actually lifted him off his feet a couple inches, "ok that wasn't nice" he groaned as he trembled on the ground, "where the hell have you been" Ava growled at him her eyes sparking up that frightful emerald green.

"i'll tell you over dinner ...my treat" he groaned looking at the two girls who were still glaring down at him like he was the jerk who booked a date with both of them on the same night at the same resturant. "dinner sounds good what do you think Ava?" M.J asked playfully, Ava smiled and was stunned before he went away Peter could barely look her in the eye when they spoke now here he was asking her to dinner within 30 seconds of seeing her, and she kind of liked this new impulsive Peter. "can somebody help me up?" Peter gasped as the girls pulled him up to his feet and walked him back to their table, "now where have you been? we want to know everything" M.J demanded, "uh-uh, wait until tonight" Peter laughed "but what has everyone been up to while i was away?" he asked keenly. the girls regailed Peter with the tales of everyday school life he missed well M.J did, Ava was still blankly staring at him **(Angel and Devil Tiger popped up on her shoulders with big mischivouse smiles " common Ava he's home show him how much you missed him" they said in unison before making childish kissing noises in her ears, "**_**since when do you two agree on anything"**_ Ava asked brushing them off her shoulders.

"Ava who are you talking to?" Peter asked in a whisper, Ava froze up she didn't realise she asked that last part outloud "i...uhm...well..." she stammared, "becasue the whole talking to imaginary subconscious characters is my bit" Peter laughed causing Ava to smile she didn't realise just how much she actually missed him.

Class went as it did anyother day nobody seemed to notice Peter's return except the two girls he sandwiched in between, which he really didn't mind other than the storm of questions they were asking apparently they didn't seem to want to wait until after school when he would tell them certain aspects of his time away. Finally the final bell rang to end the day Peter didn't want a big fuss made about him just yet so he begged the girls not to tell Harry or the guys just yet," i'd rather have a nice quiet dinner with you two tonight and i'll explain to the others tomorrow" Peter said, the girls smiled and nodded that seemed to be their plans to, "so where are we going?" M.J asked happily, " i think Peter should treat us to that nice resturant in little Italy" Ava suggested eyes sprang open "ooooh yees" M.J cheered. Peter hung his head in defeat" guess we're going to little Italy" he laughed locking arms with the girls.

The place was called Marcels it was a nice mid-scale resturant Peter had gotten the girls a booth by the window, they were there maybe an hour before M.J had to run to a meeting at the Daily Bugle leaving Peter and Ava alone in the resturant.

"ok really putting the makebelife aside, I know you where in Brazil Peter now I want to know why" Ava demanded, Peter took a mouthfull of his drink then smiled "I missed that about you Ava always right to the point, I'll admit i'm surprised you found where i was but if you want to know so much i suppose i could share a little bit" he replied.

"You're right I was in Brazil, Shield caught wind of an impending war involving genetic altering weapons, they couldn't send Hawk or Widow because they're to reconisable, so Cap and ironman called me up to infiltrait a smal time gang in Brazil they called themselves the _mutants_, no not like the Xmen, i went in and made my way up the ladder until i was recruting more assets for their cause i used villains that could be easily taken down guy's like Batroc and Kraven, until finally they brought me back to the city to help plan more complex jobs" Peter finished.

Ava slid in closer beside him she looked upset "you're still on mission aren't you?" she asked, Peter nodded in response, "there's still alot more for me to do before this is over" he took a minute to pause and stuck his hand inside his jacket and pulled a tattered envalope from his inside pocket "Ava while i was in Rio i met a woman there, she took me in for a short while until my cover was cemented over and when she found out i knew you she asked me to give this to you when I saw you", he handed Ava the evalope and she immediately recognised the hand writting.

her eyes started to sting as she fought back the tears that were forming," you met my mother?" she said sniffeling and wiping the tears away.

"i did she's a nice lady" Peter replied turning to the centre of the room "Ava do you want to dance?" he asked with his charming smile, Ava smiled as she took his hand and followed him into the centre of the room.

She hated to admit it but she was impressed Peter could actually dance quite well as the two circled and swayed around the floor Ava let herself slip deeper into Peter's arms, for the first time in a month she felt like everything was ok, maybe that was what lead her to say something she been wanting to say "Peter please don't leave me again" she whispered.

Peter was quiet longer than Ava would have liked and she was starting to think he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him, "how could I have been so nieve to think this was something more" she thought to herself. "I can't make that promise yet Ava, but when my mission is complete i promise I'm never leaving you again" he replied tilting his to rest against hers. Ava felt her happiness return as Peter said that, "is this really happening?" she asked him, "only if you want it to" he replied softly brushing her hair past her ear, Ava looked into Peter's deep blue eyes and felt herself leaning in to him, she was only centimetres from his lips when her communicator started beeping, "NO, NO not now" she cried turning to her communicator, "Ava Fury wants us back at the tri-carrier somethings up" came Lukes voice, Ava clentched her hands into fists this was the worst possible time for something to just come up she looked to Peter expecting him to be upset but he just smiled, "i can wait if you can" he chuckled kissing her cheek and sending her on her way.

Ava was royaly pissed off now she was promising herself who ever was reponsible for interupting tonight was going to regret ever getting out bed today.

**Uh-Oh sounds like somebody is in for a rough night at the hands of an upset Tiger**

**so far Peter's plan to keep an eye on Ava is to keep her close to him, how is that going to work if she finds out he is Fate?**

**hope everyone liked this chapter please read and review if you choose **


	5. kingpins plan

**thank you to Whispering Wolf13: I'm honoured to know this is your 2nd favourite fic**

** Rubius: not to worry there will be other moments for Peter and Ava coming up**

**thank you fangirl7287 I'm glad your still enjoying the story **

**Chapter 5: Kingpins Plan **

Ava wasn't exactly happy to be getting called back to the Tri-carrier after the night she was having, as a matter of fact she seemed extremely hostile towards everyone especially loud mouth Nova, who cracked a joke about her being to overbearing to keep a normal guy.

"Sorry Nova i couldn't hear you...(a loud banging and echoing ring repeating every 5 words)... over the sound of your face... smashing off the floor she growled, IronFist and Powerman were backed against the wall trying to stay as far away from Tiger as they could. "sweet christmas!...is it just me or does Tiger seem like she rather be back on her date" Powerman whimpered, "indeed she is very displeased" Ironfist agreed gulping in fear. Tiger finished smashing Nova's face off of the floor and made her way to the briefing room as if noithing had happend, "... i feel bad for the poor bastard that asked her out" Nova moaned, " yeah... there may be a chance she's doesn't get called for a second date" Powerman whispered as he peeled Nova off the floor.

"care to place a bet on that?" Ironfist asked with his all knowing tone of voice, "what are the stakes?" Nova replied, Ironfist smiled " when Ava gets her call for a second date you have to scrub the entire tri-carrier and do 3 loads of everybodies laundry" he smirked, "toilets too?" Powerman asked, "toilets too", "hell i'm in i say she doesn't get called back before friday" Powerman said "i say she doesn't get called period" Nova added.

the guys all shook hands in agreement before entering the briefing room, Tiger was sitting in her chair while she waited for Fury. the guys stayed quiet as they sat down afraid that if they said the wrong thing she would beat the hell out of them, Fury finally walked in "we've recived a tip from our U/C that Vulture is planning on stealing a protoype of Hammer weapons for the Kingpin to distribute through out the cities crimnial element, if common street thugs get their hands on these weapons they will shift the balance of power from local police and the city streets will become a war zone" he stated not hiding his vocal intencity of his his growing concern. "if this job is for the Kingpin does that mean that Fate guy will be over seeing Vulture to make sure he does his job?" Powerman asked cautiously.

Fury nodded "there is a greater than likely chance he is. so Black Widow will be riding shot gun with you kids...for safety reasons" he finished, the team got up and left "Tiger a moment" Fury called after her, she felt stomach tie in knots as she met Fury's eye, "i understand you met with Parker tonight?" he stated but in that tone of voice that made it hard to tell if he was asking her or telling her. "yes sir...I did is there a problem?" she asked trying to maintain a steady voice. Fury looked at Tiger with worriesome expression " Tiger i hope you understand he won't be available as often as you may wish, i can't stop you two from seeing each other socialy but you have to know the risk you are for each other if Fate finds out Peter's a shield agent and that he's sweet on you... just be carefull with how you two proceed" he finished.

Tiger raced to catch up with the rest of her team and Black widow in the hangar bay, "you must be White Tiger... i've herd quite alot about you" Widow said with a smile reaching out her hand, Tiger shook her hand excited to have another Girl on the team "nice to meet you to Ms. Widow" she giggled like a fan girl. Nova leaned over to Powerman and IronFist "dudes did Tiger just giggel?" he gasped in astonishment Tiger was normally so proffessional but here she was giggeling.

"y..you've heard about me?" she asked sounding slightly embarrassed, Widow smiled "a certain Spider had some very high praises of you, why don't you come by the tower sometime, it could always use more female occupants" she whispered so the guy's couldn't here. Tiger could feel her cheeks tingeling Peter actually praised her to the Avengers, "guess i'll have thank him for that" she thought to herself as she followed Widow onto the jet.

Vulture was already attacking the truck when the team arrived, he used his razor sharp wings to tear the side of the truck open spilling doezens of weapons into the street. Once the weapons were visible every street thug and civillian alike stormed the truck scrambeling around grabbing everything they could, "seriously doe's everybody in this city need a gun or ... was that rocket launcher?" Tiger gasped.

Vulture swooped down at the truck againg taking out the tires causing the truck to swerve and crash into a fire hydrant, "ok boys you deal with the Vulture, Tiger and I will try and find the weapon he's after" Widow ordered, as she set the plane on auto pilot and they bailed from the plane. the guy's did asWidow instructed and went on the attack against Vulture while Widow and Tiger started sifting through what remained in the truck but nothing seemed like a new prototype that was worth stealing. "did Fury get the intel wrong?" Widow asked worriedly, Tiger shifted through another pile of weapons and found what looked like a hand held cannon "uhmm Widow...I think i found it" she said, "damn sexy cat suit, assertive attitude and looks good with guns, Kitty for real look me up when we're finished here tonight" came that familiar deep cocky jerk sounding voice, Tiger spun and brought the gun into firing position "Fate... you have 3 seconds to turn and leave" Tiger ordered.

Fate only laughed as a response "oooh Kitty that's cold, and after all the fun we've been having" he snickered, "2 seconds Fate!" she growled charging the gun, "ok i'm going no need to throw a cat fitt, besides this was the prototype we were after" he chuckled holding up a flash drive. "ONE!" Tiger shouted pulling the trigger, the blast melted the entire side of the truck but Fate had once again cheated death, "that slippery son of a bitch" Tiger growled as she and Widow chased after him.

Tiger and Widow were ninja jumping their way to the roof tops but Fate seemed leap from wall to wall as if he was sticking to them, "seriously who the hell is this guy!" Tiger exclaimed, "who ever he is he's good" Widow replied. Fate then came to a stop in a construction site turning to face Tiger and Widow "so i have Black Widow and a White Tiger chasing me oh this is awesome it's either the set-up to a bad joke or a once in 5 life times fantasy" he laughed. Tiger pretended to vomit at his words "can we please arresst him before i puke" she groaned placing her hand on her mouth, Fate secured the flash drive in his belt then pulled his batons "so shall the dance begin?" he taunted.

Both Widow and Tiger took their stances Tiger extended her claws and Widow triggered her wrist blades, "this is going to be fun" Fate chuckled taking a run at the two heroines, Tiger took a swipe with her claws as Widow swept her leg low forcing to throwhimself into a barrel roll between their impending strikes. "predictable ladies" he said disappointedly charging up his batons, Widow looked offended "predictable!, you insolent little bastard who are you calling predictable?" she shouted glaring daggers at Fate,

"oooh the deadly Widow stare i'm shaking in my boots" he scoffed, Tiger finally had enough she leapt from behind Widow and started wildley slashing at him, even with her Tiger like speed she couldn't touch him and it was iriating her, Fate kept side stepping and back tracking away from Tiger's strikes until he ran out of room and fell off the roof.

Tiger and Widow smirked thinking they had beat him but their smirks quickly shattered when they saw him swinging upward on his chain, "damn it, i hate to admit it but this guy is very good" Widow sighed in exhaustion. Fate landed back on the roof and pulled his chain back into his hands "shall we go again? because I really don't want to go back to the office just yet" he laughed mockingly, Tiger started growling ferioucesily "well that's good because i wasn't done until i made you and bird man pay for ruining my night!" she growled even Widow felt intensity of her roar.

" this may have been a mistake" Fate gulped Tiger was at it again, it seemed with her anger her speed and power increased Fate was just eveading her claws by the material of his mask, "this isn't good, bad Kitty sit" he pleaded back flipping away. Tiger growled again at his cat joke "Bad Kitty, sit!, I'm a Tigress not a house cat you scrawny runt!" she hissed, "hey now that was just hurtfull" Fate replied smashing a smoke pellet off the ground disappearing behind a curtian of smoke. Tiger and Widow franticly searched for him completely unawhere that Fate had dropped behind them, with a quick charge of his batons he zapped them dropping them to the ground.

"relax, you'll be fine they're set on the lowest charge i have... which is enough to temporairly paralyze you... but i'll do you a favour "Fate daunted as he stood up, "Vulture package secured what's your status?" he asked speaking into communicator, " in trouble with these pesky teens... do your damn job and cover my ass!" came Vulters cold voice, "oh I'm sorry bird brain didn't you get the memo once i got the package our partnership ended... and personaly i feel you could use some alone time in a shield cage" Fate cackeld, " you son of a bi..." Vulture was caught off as Fate pressed a sequence of buttons on his gauntlet which based on Vultures distant screams shut his flight suit down,"see a consolation prize of capturing tweety" he laughed before disapearing into the darkness.

The paraylesis wore off after about 20 minutes which was enough time for the slightly hummiliated heroines to return to the team and book Vulture who was still cursing Fate for double crossing him. "well we got ours, where's your's?" Nova joked looking at the empty handed 2, "Fate interveined" Tiger mumbled "wow you're having a bad night, first your "date" gets interupted then Fate beats you to the prototype that's rough" he added with a childish laugh.

(_Whack) _Tiger landed a powerfull right cross that spun Nova on his toes knocking him out of the jet, "little bastard" she hissed.

Fate returned to Fisk to deliver the flash drive, only to find David Fisk was on his computer reviewing what looked like lab reports but before he could see any more Fisk minimized the window. " Fate i must say you came as advertised" Fisk praised taking the flash drive from him "come here i want to show you something" Fate followed Fisk into his lab his attention focused on the main screen, "these weapons will shift the balance of power from the police and even from shield" he said,

Fate watched as blue prints popped up on the screen labbeled _Adaptoid armour_, " you're familiar with Hammer tech's adaptoid drone?" Fisk asked, Fate nodded "yeah i've heard of it" he replied, "this is taking the basic idea only sticking a human inside it, like the ironman armour Tony stark invented".

Fate was starting to piece the puzzle together "so you start a city wide pandemeic of genetic super crimminals and when Shield's hereos can't handle them all you sell the local police and other agencies this adaptoid aromour to help them counter attack the rise in super crimminals. and with every agency dealing with them street crimes get less and less attention making you alot of money, very clever" Fate complimented.

Fisk smiled smugly "very good, but it doesn't stop with police and crimminals, I'll sell one project to a froeing army and the other to their enemies I'll make a global profit as will my partner" he finished, "you've done some exellent work me Fate if you ever decide to take a perminent job here please call me first i could always use a man with your skill set"

"I'll keep that mind sir" Fate replied leaving the tower shaking under his suit, Kingpin had a partner and was planning on creating war on multiple levels.

**Kingpin's master plan is to create war of epic proportions **

**anyone else feeling slightly amused that Tiger laid Nova out twice in one night?**

**will Peter and Ava get their second Date or will "Fate" ruin it for them? **

**Glad everyone's enjoying the story Comment/Review as you see fit thank you **


	6. the second Date

**thank you:1rx4u & Luxraylover for the great reviews glad you're enjoying the story**

**Chapter 6: ****the second Date**

Fate stood in the Kingpins office behind the locked doors, which were on the verge of being broken down by the swarm on the otherside.

(_bang,bang,bang_) finally the doors came crashing open and in flooded the Avengers and the Jr. hereos but Fate didn't deter, he stood his ground with his batons in hand ready for the impending fight, "you crossed the line kid you're under arrest" Captain America ordered. Fate still didn't waiver from his position instead he charged his batons to full power and stared down the hereos before him "if that's the way its got to be, then so be it" Fate said dully.

"you traitor!" Nova screamed flying from the back of the pack motivated by anger and betrayal, but Fate was the faster of the two... in one fluid motion he had grabbed Nova by the helmet and flipped him over his shoulder, Sam crashed into the giant aqcarium just below the main floor the water spilled over the edges wetting the floor. Fate turned back to the surrounding hereos as he threw the helmet across the room "next?" he said roboticly like it was a rehersed response, Powerman rushed across the floor like a charging bull, "Luke trust me this won't end well for you" he sighed as he slid a blue disc from his belt, Powerman didn't acknowledge his warning and continued his charge, Fate threw the disc which detonated on impact blasting Powerman back out the window.

Tiger was next on the attack but she wasn't fighting like she normally did, she was fighting as if this was personal to her "you... you lied to me! I loved you and you betrayed me!" she screamed digging her claws into his chest...

"AHHHH...What the hell?" Peter screamed himself awake looking around the dark space he was sleeping in, "god damn it i've had some whacked out dreams before but that was fucked up" he gasped. The door behind him opened up and he could hear the faint scratching of a pen on paper, "well hows my favourite paitent doing" came a soft sedductive voice. Ava walked around his bed wearing a nurses outtfit and stethascope, Peter shook his head in disbelife "i'm still dreaming aren't I?" he pouted, "oh big time, do you really think i'd let you talk me into wearing this skimpy thing" Ava asked.

Peter's eyes slowly opened to dim sun light filling his bedroom of his rented hotel suite "crap that dream could have lasted a little longer" he moaned pushing himself out of bed. Peter dragged himself to his shower his muscles sore from his encounter with his friends the past couple of days, ...the past few days felt like a weird dream for Peter so far he had beaten the respectable crap out of his friends, hummiliated the girl of his dreams, helped Kraven steal unstable genetic altering chemicals which back fired when he mutated himself and attacked Tiger, broke into and robbed the Tri-carrier and finally he had given Kingpin a crucial componet to his master plan. He was so far from his Spiderman prespective he almost didn't recognize himself the mirror, he showered, shaved and was on his way to school

Peter managed to sneak his way past the truent officer and made it to class as the teacher was assinging partners. "Ms. Ayala i'm sorry but again it looks like you might not have a partner", Peter quickly smiled as he over heard the teacher say that before walking in, "she can be my partner" he said with a huge smile. the entire class went quiet with the exception of Ava and M.J as he walked in, "uhm hey everybody its been awhile" he said akwardly walking back to his spot beside Ava he could fell everybodies eyes on him but one pair of big brown ones in paticulair kept his focus.

"morning Tiger" he happily whispered as he sat next to her, "morning" Ava replied returning the smile she was happy to see him but he looked rough like he wasn't sleeping "Peter are you ok?" she asked trying but failing to hide the concern in her voice. Peter just grinned "yeah i'm good" he laughed "but i could use a date for tonight" he added slyly, Ava was sure she went red in the face enough to blend into hair she wasn't expecting him to ask her out again already not that she wasn't happy he did she just didn't expect it.

"and where would this date take place?" she asked sounding excited, Peter leaned in closer to her "tell you what you pick the resturant and i'll pick the movie" he said, Ava leaned up against him and rested her head on his "or we could just pick up where we left off last night" she suggested."that will work too" Peter replied, Ava closed her eyes and leaned in on Peter who like wise was leaning in on her **(chibi tiger and spidey sat on their shoulders singing "Spidey and Tiger sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" they sang)**

Peter was so close to Ava's lips he could smell her lipbaulm of strawbarries and carmel, "Parker, Ayala! I know this is chemistry but it's not that kind of chemistry" their teacher laughed, causing everyone in the room to look back at them, M.J and the guys just had a smile that Peter read as _so totally called it_, Sam looked rather displeased possibly due to the fact that he was going to have to scrub the Tri-carrier.

Ava kept looking at Peter as their faces were hovering so close together "I'm still good to go if you are" Peter whispered Ava looked from Peter to the on looking crowd "maybe dinner and a movie would be a more appropriate setting" she replied bashfully straightning up in her chair.

after an akward morning Peter was looking forward to lunch but sadly lunch would consist of the never ending game 20 questions, "dude where have you been & when did you back?" Luke asked eagerly, Peter looked around the table everyone seemed to want to hear his explanation "ok i was Brazil working on an assignment for the Avengers got back yesterday" he said quickly "guys i don't want to go into detail with my mission so can we just enjoy hanging out while we can?" he begged, "one question are you going to be suiting up with us?" Danny asked. Peter shook his head "no my orders are to maintain my cover building the Kingpins tech" he sighed,

Sam looked at Peter disappointedly "so you're back but not back?" he asked, "I'm only back until the next stage of the bosses plan, what ever that is" Peter sighed. lunch went along great the guys quit pestering Peter about his mission and he would catch the odd glance from Ava, he was enjoying himself, "so what was that in class with you two?" Danny laughed, both Peter and Ava looked in opposite directions. "holy crap Parker was the guy she had her date with last night!" Luke shouted. "you should be some kind of detective you know that" Peter replied sarcastically looking at his watch "excuse me guys i have something to do" he said spinning out of his seat "see you tonight?" he asked looking at Ava.

"yea... if you can find me" she replied with a cute smile and wink, Peter made his way out of the cafitieria and on to the school roof, where he was greeted by Ironman and Captain America "you're late kid" Ironman said playfully, Peter just shook his head and withdrew a flash drive from his pocket "here's everything that was on Fisks master computer, the genetic mutant crimminals, the adaptoid body armour he's planning on releasing more super crimminals loose on the city then cornering everybody with the adaptoid armour both locally and globaly" Peter said.

Cap took the flash drive from him and passed it to Ironman, "you did good kid, a little bit more Intel and you can get your life back" he said, Peter just nodded and shook their hands before departing.

At long last the day came to an end and an eager Ava was waiting on the front steps of the school almost bouncing on her tows waiting for Peter who was late again, "all that time away and he's still late i wonder if that's not just programmed into him" she sighed, finally he came down the stairs with his his stupid boyish frin plasturd on his face, "hey ready to go?" he asked taking her by the hand.

Peter took Ava to a small little Brazilian cusine resturant thinking it would have a homie atmosphere, "this is actually a nice place Peter" she said with a smile, "glad you like it" he replied unable to take his eyes off of her no matter how hard he tried, "something wrong Pete?" she asked playfully, "for the first time in a while Ava everythings perfect" he he said.

**( chibi spidey climbs onto his shoulder "dude you're blowing it, hurry up and kiss her before this small talk ruins your chance!" he shouted)**.

"Peter do you want get out of here?" Ava asked with bedroom eyes, Peter couldn't believe what he saw and heard, "now what are you really asking?" he joked, Ava raised her eyebrows at him "think about it goofball" she laughed. without hesitating Peter threw a few bills on the table and let Ava lead him outside, "you sure we're going to have enough privacey on the Tri-carrier?" he asked nervously, Ava smiled a devilish smirk "who said we're going to the Tri-carrier Aunt May said she was going on a hiking trip and she asked mr and M.J to watch the house" she said.

Peter and Ava entered the empty house which might have been a bad idea, as soon as they entered the house Peter was hit by guilt of leaving his aunt on her own. "Ava this is the last thing i'd ever thought i'd say to you but maybe this isn't the best place" he said disheartedly, but Ava's smile didn't deminsh instead she pulled Peter on to the couch " that was actually the plan web head i just wanted a nice quiet familiar place to be together" Ava confessed. She slid right next to Peter and wrapped her arms around him "now we can pick up where we left off last night" she cooed, Peter pulled her in closer finally he was going to kiss Ava with no distractions or interuptions and he did, from the moment their lips locked the world around them dissappeared, their tounges intwined and wrestled for surpremecy Ava's dominate natured quickly over powered Peter their passion was like fire melting ice as Peter deepend the kiss he was fighting to not break apart, to not let this moment stop.

but ultimately they did due to lack of oxygen before falling alseep in each others arms on the couch, it was midnight when Peter awoke Ava still curled up in his lap a sorrow look crept into his eyes " as badly as i wanted this to happen... it was probably a bad idea especially since i know what's coming" he sighed pushing her hair back from her face.

Peter pulled his phone from his pocket and re-read his latest text from Kingpin _initiation contract Execute Spiderman_, he sighed again "Ava i love you" he whispered "but you're going to hate me when this is over" he said wiping a stray tear from his face "a couple more days and i'll have to leave you again"

**well they had their second date and their first kiss but apparently it's tainted by a haunting thought that Ava will hate Peter **

**how does the web head intend to work his way around his newest contract his real alter ego**

**will he tell Ava the truth to save his relationship or will he follow his orders I'll let you the fans decide what do you guys want to happen? cast your votes in a review or P.M me hope you're all still enjoying the story**


	7. the new Scorpion pt1

**thank you to everyone who cast their votes and left some ideas for a twist, thank you all for the great reviews**

**here's chapter 7 hope you all enjoy**

**Chapter 7: The new Scorpion. Part 1 **

Tony and Steve were reviewing the intel Peter had given them from the Kingpin's computer, "I'll admit the kid was the perfect one to run this mission" Tony said as he began running simulations to find a flaw with the armour.

Steve however was more focused on recordings of Fate "Tony I think the kid's starting to like his new persona to much" he said worriedly, "no kidding that little runt called me predictable" came Widows disapproving voice. both Tony and Steve turned around to see Widow and Hawk entering the room Hawk looked like he didn't want to be there today, "something wrong Clint?" Tony chuckled Hawkes eye's narrowed on Tony in annoyance, "yeah there's something wrong why the hell am I going on baby sitting detail!" he growled.

Tony and Steve both shared an amused grin at Hawks expense " because were taking it in shifts, Cap went first, Widow just did her shift now it's your turn" Tony laughed, "Stark i swear when this is over i will jam an arrow so far up your ass you will feel the tip at the base of your brain every time you sit down" Hawk growled angerily before storming out of the room "go to watch a bunch of kids this is bullshit" he mumbled.

Steve turned back to Tony " the kid likes playing the villian Stark look he's not pulling his punches as much as he should be, I really think the kids starting to slip we should pull him out for awhile" Steve said sounding nervous, "alright Cap if you're that concernd well tell the kid to take a few days off" Tony replied giving into Steves presistence.

mean while across the city at the Parker residense Peter was waking up to the smell of breakfast Bacon, eggs, sausages and french toast, he sat up on the couch sniffing the air "mmmm something smells good" he sang entering the kitchen to see Ava shuffeling frying pans and flipping food. "morning sleepy head" she greeted still focused the food, "breakfast is ready" Ava cheered passing Peter a plate, "Ava? are you trying to make it so i can't I'll never fit in my tights again?" Peter joked but with a hint of genuine worry. "don't worry web head I'm not trying to fatten you up" Ava replied.

Ava has many talents including putting Sam to shame in the kitchen much to Peter's surprise, "wow this fantastic Ava" he exclaimed with a mouthfull of french toast, "Peter swallow before you talk" she giggled, **(ok anyone else think this is strange? I mean first Ava cooks then giggles, something has to be up)**

"Ava are you feeling ok?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead "you haven't called me idiot yet, you're cooking and giggling, who are you?" he laughed, Ava frowned as she pulled his hand off her head "ok i get it this is out of character for me, but isn't this what girlfriends do? laugh and cook with their boy friends?" she asked. Peter smiled and shook his head "sure if that's her personality, but i like yours Determined, headstrong,highly motivated, occaisonaliy terrerfying you" he replied.

after breakfast the two teens took a quick walk around centeral park for once they felt like normal teenagers no running off to fight crazed super villians, no intense training regiment. for once just a simple day **( a quiet simple day... in this city with my luck?... yeah right how long is this going to last)**. "Peter you're day dreaming again... no spacing out on dates" Ava ordered snapping him out of his trance. "oh... sorry Ava what were you saying" he asked, Ava gave him a quick cute frown before her respone "i was say"... she was cut short by her communicator going off, **(and there it is the day ruining sound of work) ** "Tiger, report to the Tri-carrier" **( can always count on good old Coulson to call at the worst times)**. Ava looked back at Peter with an expression he could only take as her apalogy "the city needs saving" he chuckled trying to lighten her spirites, she gave a quick heartfelt kiss and ran off as Peter checked his phone, "_you have 1 new message: Fate the crossover experiment is opperational bring me a suitable candiate... bring me the scorpion!"_. "oh this should be exciting" Peter sighed

Rikers island a prison remodeld to hold the cities super crimminals most of whom were put there by Spiderman and his friends, amoung those incarcerated there was the former Kun Lun warrior Scorpion.

Scorpion sat within the confining walls of his 8x6 cell awaiting his visitor but he wasn't this, "hello... brother come to mock me in my pathetic state" he growled at the sight of IronFist and the others. "we are no longer brothers Scorpion, but you can salvage what little is left of your honour and tell us why there was a message from the Kingpin left for you" IronFist replied calmly, Scorpion glared up at the hereos with a smug defiant grin "wait and see" he said darkly.

IronFist just shook his head in dissapointment then turned back to his friends, "by the way if you were as smart as you are weak you wouldn't be wasting your time talking to me... not when the rumor is the Kingpins newest employee is contracted to kill the infedel Spiderman" Scorpion laughed. Tiger was the first with a retort "yeah right... Fate might be good but Spiderman is better" she scoffed.

"oh ouch Kitty that hurts.. and i thought we were getting along so well", Fate dropped from the upper level, "Scorpion has an appointment with my employer and i'd just hate for him to miss it" he said. The hereos all glared at him with searing hate this guy was getting into the habbit of turning up where he wasn't welcomed. Tiger extended her claws and began violently growl she wanted to rip Fate to shreads more than anybody for hummiliating her, for hurting her friends and mostly this guy was the single handedly wreaking her relationship with Peter.

the air was thick with tension as the hereos took their fighting stances but they didn't attack, instead they kept their distance biding their time thinking they had an advantage but the element of surprise failed when Fate side stepped to avoid an arrow that would have dropped him instantly. "you missed Robin Hood" Fate taunted, the arrow began blinking and beeping becoming more rapid in time "son of a bitch... should have seen that one coming" Fate moaned as the arrow detonated causing a miniture explosion throwing him over the railing and down the last 3 levels onto the main floor.

"let see Robin Hood's arrows do that!" Hawk shouted down, Fate shook off the ringing and dizziness that came from being blown up "ok that wasn't fun" he moaned standing up his back and neck cracking as he did so, Tiger and the others quickly desended down on him "looks like sombodies not as good as he liked to think" Tiger laughed mockingly. "hahaha oh I'm as good as i think this just isn't a fight... I'm just the distraction" Fate chuckeld (_ka-boom)_ a thunderus explosion shook the entire south wall of the prison, more specificly Scorpions cell.

"Now we can play!" Fate said eagerly jump kicking Powerman across the room as the inmates roared and cheered with excitment as IronFist began trading strikes with Fate, Tiger stood back watching the two clash something about Fate's fighting was familiar it was on the tip of her tounge but she couldn't quite place it though. IronFist was thrown into a barrel roll over the heads of his team mates, a scared Nova turned to Tiger "ummm match you for it" he said nervousesly Tiger nodded "rock, paper, scissors shoot" they chanted together Nova threw paper where as Tiger threw scissors,"damn it" Nova hissed. Nova began blasting at Fate who acrobaticaly evading him "what's the matter tin head can't you aim straight" he taunted,

Nova was becoming very angery and being insulted only pushed him even more, "do you ever shut up!" he shouted firing off another blast which Fate easily dodged, he quickly outstretched his arm as a spring loaded dart shot from his wrist and pierced Nova's neck, "Widows spring loaded blades slightly modified to fit a more presise weapon" he said triumphantly watching Nova bounce off the floor.

with the boys down Tiger felt to add her version of a womans touch, with her claws extented to their max Tiger went on the assault. Fate was narrowly missing her claws he was slower than normal and Tiger saw it, she swung her leg around connecting with his head throwing him against a wall, "Tiger...i think he's done" Hawk said jumping down to the floor with Arrow at full draw "Fate you're under arrest by the authority of shield" he said with gusto.

"you something Hawk ...you really do get ahead of yourself" Fate said smashing a smoke bomb, all of general population became engulfed in a hurricane of smoke forcing everyone hereos and inmates into coughing fits, "oh great" Hawk choked before coughing again, "wonderfull" Powerman said sarcastically, "bummer!" Nova cried trying fight back the water works.

Fate had dissapeared along with Scorpion all that was left was a big hole where Scorpions cell used to be, "awe man... any body know the score?" Powerman moaned, "yeah 7- zipp for the guy in the unitard with the glowing stick" Nova hissed, Tiger remained quiet as she mentally replayed the fight over in her head Fate was off his game tonight and the way he fought tonight, Peter's fighting style wasn't as precise but had the same wild smash and bash style to it and Peter would be holding back against her after last nights emotinial bonding session "but would Peter really un-mask the guys, beat them senseless, and hmiliate me the way Fate has?" she whispered to herself.

Scorpion followed Fate into Kingpins office as David Fisk sat behind his desk holding a syringe "the deadly Scorpion nice to finally meet you" Fisk greeted him, Scorpion just stood there silent, "not the greatest conversationalist are you?... but down to business i can grant you a power all your own to take revenge against the those so called hereos" he said with a tempting tone of voice intrieging Scorpions intrest. "what kind of power?" he asked, for a man his size Fisk had the reflexes of a cat quickly grabbing Scorpion by the wrist and thrusting the syringe into him, Scorpion screamed a dreadfull agonizing scream as his body became denser, his skin bubbled, bones warped his spine grew beyond the length of his body forming what looked like a tail with a giant stinger, Scorpion was now an actual mutant Scorpion.

"this is...incredible" Scorpion gasped, "and it comes with a new suit, the tail shoots a concentraited acid that can melt even lower grade atomantium" Fisk replied, Scorpion dawned his new suit with a triumphant smile "brother the tides have turned and you shall...drown" he whispered omniesiently. "go out a demonstrate you're new abilities" Fisk said with a dark smile,

Ava returned to her bedroom still in deep thought her personal emotions arguing with her sense of logic, "Fate shows up 2 days before Peter comes home that's just to well timed to be a coincedence, but on the other hand Peter could never un-mask the guys in public, but if he's that far under cover maybe he could, but then why come home as Peter and start a relationship with me if he was Fate he wouldn't put us at risk" Ava's mind was a battle ground as she tried to sort out whether or not Peter could be Fate. her train of thought was interuppted by her ringing cell phone, she picked it up and saw Peter's face flashing on the screen Ava hesitated but she answerd "hey Pete... are you ok to talk to me when you're on mission?" she asked.

"I can when i know it won't compromise my cover... but i was wondering if you were free for a while?", Ava was quiet her suspicions of Peter had caused her trust in him to shift a feeling which she did not like " umm... yeah i can sneak away for an hour" she replied nervously.

Peter was waiting for Ava at the zoo in front of the White Tiger pen, she snuck up behind him and jumped on his back, "surprise!" she cheered happily, "you're slipping Tiger... i heard you from the snack bar" Peter said dully as he lifted her up higher on his back "but I am glad you came out", Ava rested her head on Peter's shoulder she was still wondering wether she should out right ask him if he was Fate. "Ava Kingpins mutated Scorpion into a deadly human Scorpion and he'll becoming after you guys soon" he warned, Ava slid off Peter's back so she could face him, "we can handle Scorpion Peter ... I'm more concerned about you how much longer are you supposed to play the evil tech support?" she whimpered, " depending on how well Scorpions transformaiton works out on it's field test maybe sooner maybe later" Peter deadpanned, Ava finally let her nagging logical side over power her " Peter I'm going to ask you a seriouse Question and i want you to be honest with me and if you really care about me you'll tell me the truth ...Peter are you Fate?" she asked sternly.

**Uh-Oh Looks like Ava's caught on to Peter's charade will Peter admit who he is to her?**

**and Scorpion is now a mutant how will that work out for the heroes'?**

**is Cap right, is Peter enjoying his new persona too much?**

**review/ comment as you see fit suggestions are very welcome for ideas on chapter ideas**


	8. the new Scorpion part 2 ( unmasking Fate

**thank you: fangirl7287 & guest readers I'm very happy to know you're all enjoying the story**

** 1rx4u, latinoheat151,Inflamora Notoris &Whispering Wolf13: you have suggested good ideas on how Ava should react to finding out about Peter's new alter ego I hope this will be a good response that you can all agree on **

**thank you all for reading and for the fantastic reviews and comments**

**Chapter 8: the new Scorpion part 2 ( unmasking Fate) **

I want you to be honest with me and if you really care about me you'll tell me the truth ...Peter are you Fate?" she asked sternly.

Peter could feel the sweat seap through his t-shirt, **(chibi Spidey jumped down on Peter's head wearing a hard hat with flashing lights and a safety vest "warning volatile situation, proceed with extreme caution")**. he started nervousely shifting on his feet he wanted to tell her the truth more than anything but he knew if he did it would comprimise his mission and he couldn't risk that... not with what was at stake.

Peter took a deep breath and counted to three "1..2..3 Ava ... I promise when it's the right time I'll tell you everything" he said disheartedly, but Ava wasn't buying it Peter was tip toeing around the subject which was a conformation of sorts "you know lying to me is not a good start to this realtionship" she replied sounding dangerously upset. "you're right it's not but I'm not lying to you, am I telling you everything? no I'm not telling you everything" he said, Ava glared at Peter with emerald green eyes "well then maybe it's time you started shedding some light on a few details" she ordered. a smile dashed across Peter's lips he was amused by Ava's assertive traits "see this is you smart, strong willed and assertive, not the kind of girl i would normally find trying to change herself becuase she thinks that is what her boyfriend wants" he chuckeld trying to change the subject. "that's sweet of you to say Peter but you're still not answering the question" she snapped, Peter retracted a bit slightly due to fear of what Ava might do,

before he could make a retort Peter's phone started sounding off "It's Tony" he said turning away and answering his phone while a grumpy Ava glared at him, "Tony not exactly a safe time" Peter blurted out, "kid we're pulling you off assignment a few days so you can re-evaluate just who you really are Spiderman or Fate" Tony said harshley, "hey Tony ... uhm Tigers kind of starting to piece together who i am is it ok if i tell her as long as she doesn't tell the others?" Peter pleaded, Tony was silent for a minute which caused Peter to worry a bit, " if you're willing to take the risk it's on you just remember once she knows she becomes a high risk target if Kingpin ever double crosses you" Tony replied before hanging up.

Peter knew Tony was right about Ava becoming a high risk target and about him crossing over he was enjoying being Fate, as Fate there was no holding back, no restrictions and being able to dish out all the pain and anger he had built up, so he did the only thing he felt he could do to protect her, he lied " No Ava I'm not Fate but i did design his gear", Ava's eyes reverted back to their normal soft teddy bear brown "ok then that's all i had to know" she whispered giving him a peck on the cheek. Peter felt his stomach turn and his heart sink he really didn't like lying to her but he had to keep her safe from Kingpin ... and from himself, "Ava i need you to know some thing... something bad is going to happen and it's going to make a lot of people mad and upset but i need you to know ... it all happens for a reason" Peter whispered.

Ava was paralyzed Peter was way out of character , "Peter what's wrong?" she asked, Peter didn't say a word he just kissed her, Ava returned the kiss and proceeded to deepen it oddly enough she forgot about the laps in mistrusting him, she forgot about her prioriety mission she forgot about the on staring crowd looking at them. Ava's watch started beeping "Peter i have to go" she whispered breaking apart, "what's stopping you?" he replied playfully as he kept kissing her, "you.. you idiot" she laughed as she pulled away Peter watched her leave as if he was stunned **( "you know it's funny all your anger, all your pain just seems to evapourate when you kiss her? congratulations web head you're in love now are you ever going to admit it to her face?" laughed the chibi Spidey). **

Peter hung his head in shame "if she still wants to see me ever again i will" he sighed to himself.

Ava returned to the tri-carrier nearly floating across the floor she felt enlightened beleving Peter was honest with her about him not being Fate, "Tiger get to the situation room!" Fury shouted from down the hall bringing Ava back from her day dream. "Scorpions attacking a Shield R&D lab in manhattan, i need you 4 to stop him but be warned he's not the same what ever Kingpin did to him... he's dangerous" Fury added as the team went to leave. "what did the Kingpin do to Scorpion?" Nova asked as he and the guys turned to Tiger "what are you looking at me for?" she asked in surprise, they guys all exchanged looks then turned back to Tiger "because you're the only one who reads the briefing reports" Powerman said Tiger quickend her pace ahead from the guys.

They found Scorpion trying to break into an old worn out wharehouse with some majour security features, lazer turrets, ray shields, and D. .

Scorpion was different he was more aggressive and angery he was trashing the D. like they were cheap dollar store toys, "Scorpion!" IronFist screamed as he landed a powerfull punch throwing Scorpion across the street crashing into trash cans. Scorpion screamed in a spaz rage as he charged at the heroes using his tail to spray acid at them, they were quick to dodge the acid but Scorpion was quick to swing around and slam Nova with his tail. Tiger tried to slash through his armour but she didn't even scratch the green paint "heh foolish girl my armour imperviouse to your attacks" Scorpion laughed smugly.

"then try this one!" Powerman shouted as he threw IronFist at him, the glowing hand of IronFist concaved a large part of Scorpions armour "guess it's not imperviouse to all attacks" Powerman laughed but his laughter quickly deminished when he saw the armour reforming to it's proper shape and became denser across the torso. "what the hell kind of suit is that!" Nova exclaimed,

Scorpion raised himself to his full height "the Kingpin has given me more than one advantage over the likes of you pathetic fools not only did he infuse me with the abilities of a scorpion he has given me adaptable armour" he cackeld, the young Heroes looked on in awe Scorpion was like nothing they encountered before... he was indrestructable.

"what's the matter brother?... not feeling so suppieror" Scorpion scoffed staring down his opponets, "Scorpion what mad offer has the Kingpin offered you to make you become...this" IronFist asked waving at him. Scorpion flashed a cocky grin "he promised the ability to take my revenge against you" he taunted spraying more acid, The heroes scattered away from the raining acid partially getting sprayed. Tiger's sleeve began detiriating as the acid burned away the matierial of her costume,

franticly she tears her sleeve off noticing a small burn on her arm "guys does any body have a plan?" she called out "i got nothing" Nova replied. Powerman lept from the shadows tackeling Scorpion and began pounding on him he quit shield tactics and borrowed a page from Spideys hand book, **( chibi Spidey pulls a pocket book from his pouch "the Spiderman combat handbook when Shield training tactics fail go with school yard street brawling and beat the thug senseless")**. Powerman wailed on Scorpions face but no matter how hard he hit him the armour just kept readapting and repairing itself, "when will you get it" Scorpion's tail snaked around Powerman's waist "you can't defeat me!" Scorpion screamed throwing Powerman clear across an alley way.

he landed with a thunderus crash on the opposite street, "this has gone far enough Scorpion!" IronFist screamed in rage swinging both his ironFists trying to wear Scorpions armour down, strike after strike after strike IronFist put all his power into his fists but the armour kept adapting to the point where his fists were just bouncing off the armour. Scorpion finally threw a punch of his own and with his new enhanced strength sent IronFist crashing into Nova, "ok Tiger... you need to think up a plan before this whack job kills us" Nova grunted pushing the unconsionces IronFist off of him. Tiger went full ninja on Scorpion her punches were fast and her kicks powerfull she was inflicting multiple amounts of damage, she landed a powerfull round house kick sending Scorpion crashing into a car shattering the windshield under him.

the armour adapted but Scorpion was getting weaker within his suit, Tiger saw their opening "Nova we just have wear him out, he'll cave in from exhaustion" she shouted, Nova started blasting Scorpion trying to keep him pinned while Tiger threw the strike in to keep him distracted. Half an hour of continues blasting and taking a beating finally took it's toll on Scorpion, he blacked out leaving the exhausted teens to drop to their knees "please tell me he's the only mutant the Kingpin created" Nova moaned, Scorpion might have been out but his tail was still responsive spraying another wave of acid on the wall behind Nova melting the brick and metal causing it to fall forward. Nova watched as a massive shadowed crowded over him he looked up in fear as the building wall fell upon him and he was to tired to move, the wall crashed down on him "Nova!" Tiger screamed in fear Nova disappeared under a cloud of brick dust. but the dust quickly settled and Nova was untouched, "well placed window" he gulped looking at the debris surrounding him.

Fury and a Shield extraction team arrived to transport Scorpion to a new maximum security prison and to take Powerman & IronFist to the med bay. Nova went to the lounge to grab some food and recharge himself while Tiger ajurned to her bed room for some sleep, she had no idea how long she slept for but when she awoke it was to the sound of the boys screaming and cheering down the hall in the lounge. "guess Luke and Danny are all patched up" she yawned stretching herself awake, Ava followed the screams to the lounge " get 'em web head show that creep whose boss!" she heard Luke shout "web head?" she gasped running into the lounge.

Ava froze in the doorway as she stared at the T.v Spiderman was fighting with Fate they seemed pretty much equal through the fight, Spiderman used his webs to keep Fate at a distance occasionally getting in close to strike him "get him Peter" she cheered in a whisper clentching her hands into fists in excitment. "hey why are watching this on the big screen when we can see this live?" Sam asked dully everyone sat silent and still as they all traded glances before scurrying for the door in a mad rush.

after suiting back up and returning to the city the team tracked Spiderman and Fate to the shipyards where they were still battling it out intensly when Spiderman catapulted Fate in his web slingshot shooting him across the yard crashing into a shipping container. "Spidey!" Nova called over waiving like cheerleader "dude it's about time you put the prick in his place" he cheered but Spiderman paid the gang no attention he just swung after Fate, "well that was just rude" Nova said playfully, "lets go after him" Powerman suggested.

the team made their way over to the loading area just as Spiderman landed in front of Fate, the speed the two demonstrated was like nothing the team had witnessed they were almost a red, blue and black blur, "come on Spidey finish this" Powerman chanted eagerly the guy's were all like little kids watching their favourite saturday morning cartoon hero. Tiger couldn't help it but get a little excited too, she hadn't seen Peter in action for quiet sometime and here he was taking on the guy who thrashed the team around and it seemed he was winning.

Spiderman sling shot himself again at Fate sending him soaring backwards smashing into a crane causing it to wobble precariously, "haha not bad, but now it's my turn" Fate chuckeld drawing his batons and threading them together to make a staff. Spiderman started firing rapid bursts of impact webbing, Fate jumped over Spiderman's head flipping behind him ensnaring Spiderman with his staff.

Tiger and the guy's watched as Fate pulled his staff up to Spiderman's neck, " Web heads in trouble lets move!" Nova shouted flying after his friend, Fate jerked back on his staff pulling Spiderman's head straight back over his shoulder until a cracking snap was heard and that was the sound Fate needed to hear before releasing Spiderman from his grip.

"NO!" Tiger's fear enduced scream echoed clear across the city as she froze on the spot watching spiderman's body fall to the ground she was trembling with searing hate, Fate had gone too far she wanted him dead and the Tiger was in agreement. she gave into her primale nature and tore off after Fate who was now leaping his way through the ship yards with her Tiger side in over drive her speed was doubled. she hunted Fate like he was her prey whipping through the air, her heart pounding in her chest Tiger was like a shadow swiftly moving from place to place without Fate taking notice.

Fate was in mid jump when Tiger pounced she swung around a lamp post double foot kicking him out of the air, **( awe damn it!, where was the Spidey sense on that one?)** "awe crap" Fate gulped in fear, Tiger was bearing down him and it was physically clear that she was going wild Tiger on him. Her claws sprang out, her breathing was shallow and fierce she was ready to kill him.

Fate stood back on his feet but before he could blink Tiger kicked him back against a stone pillar and raked her claws across his from his left shoulder right down to his waist "argh!" Fate groaned clutching the 5 deep stinging bleeding claw marks in his chest "Tiger wai..." before he could finish his plead Tiger ducked behind him and pushed off his back while pulling in his arm dislocating his shoulder. Tiger raised her claws once more and Fate knew this strike would be the one that killed him, so in fit of desperation he ripped his mask off "AVA STOP!" Peter screamed.

Tiger stopped as she looked into Peter's pain stricken face, the Tiger's rage subsided "P..Peter?" she gasped, Peter nodded he wasn't able to speak at the moment. Tiger looked him up and down but more specificly the 5 crimson rivers flowing down his chest " Oh god Peter I'm so sorry" she panicked taking her mask off and pressing against his wounds, "Don't appologize Ava...this is my fault" he laughed wincing in pain.

Ava's worry flipped to a scowl "you're damn right it is you lied to me... you looked me right in eye's and lied to me how could you do that!" she cried,

"you're right i did lie to you but it was to keep you safe" Ava went to retort but Peter cut her off " not from Kingpin... but from me... Ava look at everything i've done if you knew what i was capable of you wouldn't be able to look at me and what's worse is i actually enjoyed playing the villain, how was i supposed to tell you all of this and expect you to not Hate me in the end" Peter sighed.

Ava just looked at Peter with a hurt expression " Peter you could have just told me the truth i would have understood but you lied to me... how am i supposed forgive you for that?" she whimpered.

Peter closed his eyes in shame "you're not" he sighed "but i hope some day you can" he finished as he rose to his feet staggering a bit " i love you Ava and i hope when this is over we can work this out". with that Peter dawned his mask and stummbled away leaving a shocked Ava holding a blood soaked mask as the guys landed beside her "he said he loved me he actually said he loved me... what a jerk" she cried to herself, "Tiger spidey's not dead that was a D.M.L" Nova blurted out in a frantic rush but trailed off when her saw her crying and holding a blood soaked mask, " I know he's alive guys... he's been Fate the whole time" she sniffled.

**well they know! the whole team now knows whose been kicking their tales all week long and Ava seems more heart broken that Peter lied to her rather than the fact he's been playing the villain.**

**and the new Scorpion inflicted some damage on the team before they barely put him down and he was one of the kingpins new mutants how many more does he have lined up to set loose on the city ...**

**and are they stronger then Scorpion? **

**coming up next the double the cross let me know what everyone thinks of the chapter comments/ reviews & suggestions are always welcomed thank you **


	9. The Double Cross

**before the chapter starts I would like to point out yes I know the villains in this chapter are old relics and lesser villains from the Spiderman world**

**and I noticed it was never covered in the show so I thought I'd shed some light on Peter's healing factor, hope you all enjoy the new chapter**

**Chapter 9: The double cross**

Fate made it about 6 blocks away from the shipping yards before he fell into an alley the gashes in his chest still flowing with each heart beat and his arm was still painfully throbbing. " geez Ava i knew you had an agressive side but damn this feels pretty damn Fatal" he moaned pulling his mask off to breath a little more clearly.

Peter sat in the shadows trying to regain some strength that he had lost between fighting a D.M.L which Stark tweaked to be an exact match to Spidermans abilities, and having Ava nearly tear him to shreds he was exhausted. But he still had a job to do and dying wasn't part of the plan he forced himself up slid his mask on and stumbeld on his way, he was getting weaker he could feel it every leap he landed and would nearly trip over his own feet, his vision was starting to go blury and progressivly getting worse with each passing minute until at last he made it to the Fisk tower.

Fisk was waiting behind his desk with an older man sitting across from him, he was smiling like the cat that ate the canary "Ah Fate perfect timing we just caught your little episode at the docks on T.v... and it seems that the young Tiger managed to corner you afterwards" he said with false concern,

Fate sat on the couch waiting his next assignment and to try and reset his shoulder as well as find away to treat his severe cuts, "Fate this is my business partner Max Eisenhardt" Fisk introduced as he waved Fate over to them. Fate's jaw dropped under his mask Max Eisenhardt was Erik Lensherr A.K.A "magneto" Fate gasped maybe a little to loudly, Magneto smirked "i see my legend proceeds me" he chuckeld.

"so the mutant gang i met in brazil wasn't just a low rent gang were they?" Fate asked, "no they were more or less hopeful pawns, who so desperetly wanted mutant capabilities and now thanks to you that's possible..." Magneto turned to face him "... now i have the power to turn the entire world into mutants, i will put an end to this repression of my people and with the added armour from Kingpin my army can't be stopped all thanks to you ...Spiderman" he finished menacingly.

**("wait what did he just call me?") ** Fate did a double take to say he was surprised was a seriouse understatement Magneto the most dangerous mutant just might have made him, Fisk smiled and pressed a button on his desk "did you really think we didn't know who you were? Spiderman vanishes from New York a month ago and a few days after you show up in Brazil already trained and when you were brought to the city you knew the right contacts, you also knew how to handle those insufferable teenage heroes".

the doors to Kingpins lab opened and in came mutated and up graded Kraven the Lion, Rhino, the human fly, Kangaroo, Morbius the bat ,Scorpia another Scorpion alteration, and even Grizzly took the serum injection,

Fate gulped in fear 6 against 1 and he was barely able to stand or even see straight **(" this might be the end of me... how the hell is that fair?") **

"as you can see the gene splicing formulas are greatly effective and the adaptoid armour makes them imperviouse to what ever your hero friends can throw at them, so congratulations Spiderman you've single handedly given me the future" Fisk laughed.

Magneto rounded on him with a dissaproving glare " handed you the future as i recall we are partners" he hissed, Fisk looked back at Magneto "you wanted mutants... i have a geneticly enhanced army slight diference in professions" Fisk replied, "you traiterous bastard!" Magneto screamed.

"kill them both... then take the city" Fisk ordered, Fate back away towards the door but Kraven's new speed closed the gap cutting him of "time for my retribution for that stunt you pulled with those sticks boy" he snarled swatting Fate across the room into morbius's hands,

"your energy always more sustaining than the average prey in this city" he chuckled tightening his grip on Fate's mouth. Fate's energy was pulsing through him into Morbius's suction cuped hands, Fate struggled and thrashed around finally kicking himself free, his strength was almost completly drained he was shakey and off balanced.

" what's the matter bug boy your little kitty cat girlfriend beat you up so badly you can't fight back" Rhino laughed slamming him towards the giant window, Fate slid right up against the glass causing it to crack behind him he was finished and he knew it he had lost so much blood from Tiger's claws and with his shoulder dislocated he couldn't defend himself.

Scorpia unleashed a jet stream of acid Fate narrowly evaded the spray but was still caught by the mist burning the left side of his face and upper body he was quick to tear his suit off but the acid had already burned through to his skin and he didn't dare touch his mask and risk exposing his face, "oh look at the body on you" Scorpia taunted secductively as Kangaroo launched him out of the window. he sailed through the air drawing all kinds of attention from the civillians below before crashing into an abandond appartment building, his face was burning to the point where he couldn't take it he ripped the mask off his head the air was brisk and stung his face like a hot poker.

he dragged himself into a closet in an attempt to hide himself before pressing a button on his gauntlet "Ironman please for once get here on time" he grunted trying to surpress the emence pain he was in **( ok yes i see the irony in that sentence but i'm in way to much pain to learn a leson). **

Peter could hear the sound of loud buzzing outside a the faint outline of the human fly was approaching the appartment building, he landed at the whole Peter made when he crashed through the wall "Spiderman where did you go?" he taunted through the dark room. Peter's vison was getting worse his eye's went half lidded all he was seeing now was a shadow and then a bright blue light which lit up the room and blasted the Human Fly, "Kid!... oh jesus kid hang on i'll get you some help" Peter blacked out but he knew his back up finally showed up to bail him out.

Ironman brought the burned and unconscious Peter back to theTri-carrier it seemed safer than the tower being cloaked in the sky, Fury and a med team came storming into the hangar to meet them. "what the hell happend Stark?" Fury snapped, Ironman retracted his mask to reveal a crushed and pained expression "I don't know Fury everytime he walked into that tower his signal was at max transmition and today he walked in and it just went dead we didn't know he was in trouble until he was on the other side of the block half dead" Tony replied.

Fury was showing signs of contempt at Starks excuse "you were supposed to watch him!" he snapped,

"and you were supposed to keep those kids away from him!" Tony snapped back completly unaware of the listening young heroes two doors down, "they're the ones who put him here!".

the teens all stared in shock at Tony's words they couldn't help but feel hurt Ironman was blamming them for something, something bad judging by the intecity of his and Fury's voices. "that kid could take of himself better than most heroes we've had come and go Fury and you know it... he was fine until those kids showed up and tried to kill him!", Sam stuck his head out farther to hear better, "he would have gotten himself out of there today if there wasn't 5 life draining gashes in his chest and if he had use of both of his arms" Tony still sounded scared and furious.

"guy's i think something happend to Parker and Ironman's trying to pin it on us" Sam whispered back to the guys "what's happend to Pete?" Luke asked his voice cracking up, Sam leaned back out the door but Fury and Tony had already entered the med bay as quickly as the guys could they ran up to the observaition window and saw the med teams start hooking Peter up to multiple machines but they couldn't see Peter clearly. "what the hell happend to him?" Sam whimpered,

"he was ambushed after his encounter with the D.M.L and you kids, he barely escaped with his life" came a distraught voice from behind them, the boys whipped around to face Coulson, "the Kingpin new who he was right from the start he manipulted Peter into acquiring everything he needed for his master plan... then he had genetic soldiers try to kill him" Coulson finished.

" is he going to make it?" asked Danny sorrowly turning back to the window, "he's suffered severe 3rd degree burns, he's broken at 4 ribs, lost a lot of blood and torn several muscles if they can stabalize him... there's a good chance he won't be himself" Coulson finished, the guys all looked at each other then back to Coulson "when can we see him?" Luke asked, Coulson inhaled deeply "you kids won't be seeing him i'm sorry but Fury feels pretty strongly about keeping everybody out until he recovers".

"whose going to tell Ava?" Sam asked trying to keep a steady voice both Luke and Danny looked at him "oh no,no,no,no she will murder me" Sam protested, "who will murder you" came Ava's voice sending chills down everybodies spine.

"what's going on, what's all the panic about?" Ava asked walking up to the window, Danny started to tremble with nervous energy "uhm... Ava... the reason we're all here in a state of panic is because... that's Peter in the med bay" he said, Ava's eyes widend with fear and began to water as she looked upon the mess in the med bay "what happend" she whimpered, before anyone could respond Fury and doc conners entered the room.

"he's stablized but it might some time before he wakes up" Conners said, "and it's best you kids keep your distance... after what the kid went through today there's no telling who he will be when he wakes up" Fury added, "some body care to tell me what happend to my boyfriend!" Ava shouted causing everybody to back track in fear.

the day shifted into late night and everyone retired to their beds to sleep except Ava she couldn't sleep she was feeling guilty about what happend to Peter. she even agreed when the guys said Tony blamed them for putting him here, "_Peter you could have just told me the truth i would have understood but you lied to me... how am i supposed forgive you for that?"_ that was the last thing she said to him yes she was hurt and it was true but she didn't really mean it.

The med bay was silent with the exception of Peter's heart monitor beeping every few seconds and getting quicker... Peter's eyes finally opened to the darkness of the med bay "oh god... my back hurts, my face hurts even my hair hurts" he groned trying to sit up. his mind was completly blank he couldn't remember a thing, that is until he saw his reflection in a window, his face was chared, blistard and it looked some what melted his torso was no better. Peter felt all of the pain crash against him in one devastating wave like the ocean on the rocks in a storm, then came the memories his unmasking, Magneto and Fisk revealing they knew that Spiderman was Fate and his brutal beating but the worse memory that brought the worst pain... was Ava saying she couldn't trust him anymore.

"maybe those genetic soldiers should have just killed me" he sighed, "how are you feeling son?", Peter looked over and all around but there was nobody there. "over here son" Peter rolled his head over and saw his uncle Ben, he was a loss for words last time he saw his uncle was when he and Danny entered the dream realm with doctor Strange.

"I'm either dead or this is a Lucid dream" Peter stated not taking his eyes off his uncle who just softly chuckled "no you're not dead, just in deep slumber staces the extent of your injuries was more then your mind could take" Uncle Ben said, Peter just blinked with a deer in the head lights look, " a near comatose state" Ben clearified.

"Peter i know what you're going through seems overwhelming... and that there are days you want to quit but son I've seen your future, I know what good things are coming... Peter you need to keep fighting" and with those parting words Uncle Ben disappeared.

"that doesn't help much you know!" Peter shouted into the open air, before leaning back into his bed and nodding off.

unknown to most people even Shield & his team Peter did have a healing factor nothing like wolverines or deadpools though, his was slow regenerating process but normally within 8-12 hours a large portion of the damage done to him would have healed. so while Peter slept his ribs realigned, his torn muscles mended and his cuts slowly healed leaving only 5 long permenent scars and his burns were healed as new skin grew over the dead tissue. all of his wounds healed over night and by morning he was able to move without writhing in pain.

the next morning Peter jumped from his bed feeling like a new man scaring all the doctors around him, Conner's looked at Peter in amazment "how?... how are you in this condition when yesterday you were barely alive?" he gasped, Peter smiled and shook Conner's hand as Coulson, Fury and the team came barging in. "PETER!" Ava shouted sprinting ahead of the others leaping on to Peter's body " they said you were hurt and that you might not have survived the night!" she cried tightening her hold on him.

"how the hell are you even standing?" Coulson gasped looking at Peter, he was completly healed "what did you do make a deal with the devil?" he asked, Peter just smiled and shook his head whithout shifting Ava from her constricting embrace " funny thing about Spiders... they can regenerate lost limbs in nature once that factor was added to me i can heal from just about any damage... no Sam i can't re-grow my arms or legs" he laughed as Sam opened his mouth to speak " oh yea I'm also immune to most poisons and toxins" Peter added.

Fury and the others were all slacked jawed at the new bomb shell of knowledge Peter just so causually dropped on them, " it would seem our files on you need to be updated" Fury laughed.

Ava still hadn't released Peter from her hold "guys can you give us a minute" she pleaded, Fury nodded as he and Coulson started shooing the guys away from her and Peter, Ava finally decided to stand back on her own to feet quickly wiping the tears away,

"Peter i'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday i was speaking out of hurt and... i wanted to make sure you knew i didn't mean it" she whimpered.

" No...you meant what you said Ava" Peter replied " and you had every right to say it after everything i had done i don't deserve your trust" he finished with a depressed look.

But Ava only smiled " you're an idiot" she laughed playfully "but you're my idiot and i love you" she gave him a quick kiss but after breaking apart she wanted more and Peter wasn't objecting she jumped back into his arms and wrapped him in another constricting hug nearly over powering Peter on to the floor.

"does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked dumbly, "Peter shut up and kiss me" she ordered "as long as you don't pull a stunt like last night again...yes" she added

**Kingpin double crossed his secret partner Magneto after revealing he knew Spidey and Fate were one in the same & his new genetic soldiers seem to be nearly indestructible.**

**well it took a near death experience but Ava seems to have forgiven the web head**

**the city is on the brink of a new breed of super criminals any suggestions on how Spidey and crew should deal with this?**

**comments/ reviews and suggestions are always welcomed if anyone has an idea they want to share hope everyone enjoyed this chapter **


	10. It Begins

**hey everyone sorry for the delay had a new story idea I wanted to try out also I'm still working out the fine details of my family matters story**

**thank you for your patience **

**Chapter 10: It Begins**

"Fury...my neck doesn't turn that far around" Peter grunted while Fury was twisting his head in every direction "as of last night you didn't have half a face and now you're miracously healed" Fury replied letting go of Peter's face, "Spider enhanced healing factor how many times must i explain it?" Peter moaned.

he was sitting in the Tri-carrier lounge with his team for what was supposed to be video games and pizza **(ok I'll admit cold Pizza and video games before school is usually a bad idea... Ava has already tore a strip off of me for it but come on i almost died last night)** but Fury wanted a full re-evaluation of his newly established healing Factor. Apparently it was a big deal **( you know what's funny i beat my team senseless over the past week, stole dangerous chemicals and tech, gave the biggest crime lord in the city the weapons to start a mass war and nearly die but the big deal is i have a healing factor... i think shields priorities are a bit whack don't you?).**

Finally Fury left and Peter could resume his video games or so he thought, Sam paused the game and turned to Peter "sorry guy's i know we agreed to put this aside until later but i have to ask... Parker how the hell could you kick our asses like that i thought we were all friends" Sam whined, now everyone was staring at him including Ava. "...well you see guys... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Peter exclaimed pointing out the window, without thinking everybody looked out the window as Peter ran off down the hall. "son of a bitch" Sam moaned realizing that he had fallen for the oldest trick ever.

Mean while back at Fisk towers Kingpin was throwing a childish tantrum " if your only proof that the bug is dead is a blood puddle and your assumption i suggest you get out there and find more or I'm going to squash you!" he shouted at the Human Fly who flew away in fear back to the apartment building. Kraven was sitting on the couch with Scorpia on the other end "relax Mr. Fisk with the extent of his injuries i very much doubt Spiderman could have survived the night" Kraven said nanchalauntly, Scorpica nodded in agreement,

"even if he did survive there is no possible way he could be healed fast enough to stop us today" she added.

"that bug has a habbit of living" Rhino growled from the window "I'd rather have a garuntee that he's dead.

Fisk exited his office and entered his labratory "Smythe how is your _side project_ coming along?" he asked confidently, the man at the computer turned in his chair "the project is coming along smoothly sir a few more days and i should be able to bind it to a drone" he replied.

Fisk was grinning an evil grin "good i want it on the streets soon" his grin didn't fade from his face " my greatest enemy shall soon become my greatest asset" he chuckled re-entering his office, "you 5 go out and let the world know they are no longer safe" he ordered Kangaroo, Morbius, Kraven, Scorpia and Rhino all left the tower to unleash their individuale forms of terror.

the students of midtown high all gathered at the football field to watch the mustangs semi finale game all except two, Peter and Ava had snuck off under the bleachers to do what most teenage couples did under the bleachers during a game, "who'd of thought football was this much fun" Peter jested as Ava pulled back from him straightning her hair and shirt with a joyfull smile "it's only fun when you have a girlfriend Parker... try doing this alone and you'll end up a social perahia" she warned.

Peter just smiled as he lead Ava back up to where the others were sitting, "hey where's my nachos?" Luke asked disapointedly "oh sorry bro got... distracted" Peter laughed turning slightly red in the cheeks, "i need to invest in a spray bottle" Luke pouted looking at Peter and Ava **(chibi Powerman turns a fire hose on chibi Spidey& chibi Tiger trapping them in ice),** "guess I'll go get them myself" he sighed.

"bring me some too will yeah?" Peter shouted after him as Luke jumped the railing, "you know he's not bringing you those nachos right?" M.J giggeld, Peter shrugged "probably not but it's fun to get under his skin" he chuckeld.

"judging by Ava's messy hair and wrinkeld shirt you've been getting under a lot of things since you got back" M.J whispered just loud enough for them both to hear her, "have i ever told you i hate your reporters intuition" Ava smirked. Peter's head perked up like he was expecting something to happen "_**Spidey sense" **_Peter tackled Ava and M.J shielding them with his body as Rhino came barging through the snack stand and leveling the end of the bleachers, splinters of wood and bags of pop corn, and vats of nacho cheese rained down on them.

Rhino charged the field prompting all the players to scatter away "great it had it had to be Rhino" Peter moaned shaking off the debris and junk food off of his back, "What was that?" M.J shrieked as Ava pulled her up, " well it wasn't the half time intermission" Peter said pulling both girls away from the bleachers. Ava lead Mary Jane away from the field because Peter pretended to get seperated by the pushing crowds,

"this is my kind of game" Rhino laughed as he threw star quarter back Flash thompson off the field for a field goal,

"hey Rhino think fast!" Spiderman shouted as he swung around and bulldozed into Rhino sending him flying back into the bleachers **(chibi Spidey runs over to where Rhino crashed wearing a refs jeresy "out of bounds" he shouted before blowing his whistle)**.

Rhino was back on his feet wearing a shocked expression "you should be dead or at the very least broken beyond repair!" he growled as his armour began repairing itself and became denser, " you bug boy i never did thank you for the new tech, it's really quite usefull"

Spiderman just stood in his fighting stance "don't get to used to it cause I'm going to pull it apart" Spiderman chuckled, Rhino charged at him but he was intercepted by Powerman, "ooh and Rhino gets rocked at the interception by Powerman" Spiderman laughed.

Rhino's armour adapted again he launched Powerman clear across the field crashing into Principal Coulsons convertible, **( $1000 says Coulson blames me for that)** IronFist and White Tiger lept out of no where and landed several quick strikes on Rhino, but they only pissed him off and strengthend his armour. Nova finally decided to join the party he went full power and unleashed a destructive blast on Rhino, dirt, grass and the odd sprinkler flew through air as Rhino sunk into a massive crater.

"I think that did it...I mean it worked on Scorpion he said, but Rhino was upright once more and the armour once again became denser, "oh come on what is it going to take!" Nova whined.

Rhino started swaying from side to side his knees began to buckle he couldn't understand he was getting tired way to quickly,

"what's the matter Rhino feeling a little weak in the knees Spiderman taunted smugly as Rhino dropped before him "you know Kingpin should really double check his merchandise when he buys from a merc" he laughed.

Rhino was now was fighting to keep what little balance he had left "what did you do to me bug!" he gasped

Spiderman was smirking under his mask " I modified the armours integrity" he replied smashing Rhino out cold.

"Everyone ok?" Fury asked as he came to over see Rhino's arrest, "were good lets just get out of here!" Spiderman blurted as he pushed Fury and his team mates back to the jet he seemed very anxious to flee from the field and with good reason,

"MY CAR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR? ...PARKER!" Coulson bellowed "and on that note" Spiderman squeaked **("run away, run away chibi Spidey runs from chibi Coulson who's firing an automatic weapon after him)**.

"Parker! what did you do to my Lola! Coulson growled as Peter coward behind Ava **( told you he'd blame me)** " hey Luke was the one who fell on it" Peter said defensivly still hiding behind Ava, Coulson was so mad both the vein in his neck and his forehead were bulging to the point where they might burst. he stood there baring down on the two teens his nostrils flaring "... Ms. Ayala I'm entrusting you to keep him in check" Coulson growled "trust me Parker you're going to pay for what happend to Lola" he hissed.

" I say again Luke was the one who crushed it" Peter shouted back as Coulson walked away, "phew" Peter sighed in relief as the door closed but he was far from safe as Ava rounded on him "you used me as a human shield!" she scolded at him,

Peter gulped in fear as Ava brought herself to his height, her soft brown eyes egnighting that furious emerald green "care to explain that Peter" she said dauntingly.

"yeah it wasn't so much as for shield purpose as it much it was i was just enjoying the veiw" Peter laughed as Ava got right in his face, "well then maybe when there's no longer a potential war with genetic soldiers with adaptable armour I'll show you a more detailed veiw" she whisperd, with those words Peter found himself motivated to finish his mission even quicker as he basicly floated to the head of the table in the situaition room.

"alright guys listen up, we've witnessed first hand the effects of both the animal serum and the armour. both of which have left you guys exhausted and nearly beaten, well I have some intel that will help deal with the villains and their enhancements, the adaptoid armour when I stole the flashdrive as Fate i made some modifications to the blue prints. the armour becomes heavier as it adapts and acts like a leach zapping the energy out of its host as you've seen with scorpion and Rhino. But as for the army, we can't fight an army not alone at least so Fury I've called in a few friends" Peter said walking over to the door.

"first the Avengers" as they entered the room "nice to see you in one whole piece Parker" Widow smirked, Peter had figured Tony would tell them about how disfigured he was.

"next the walking knife set himself Wolverine" Peter introduced as a growly disgruntled wolverine cut his way through the door, "what are you looking at kid" he growled at Sam, "guess the door was to complicated for him" Peter sighed.

"and finally for some undisclosed reason 3 of the four members of the fantastic 4 couldn't make it so... here he is the colausal pain in the ass himself my friend and i use that term lightly because he's that friend you can only take in small doses... johnny storm the human candle" Peter laughed as a teenage boy entered the room with a cocky grin,

"come on Pete that's hurtfull I'm the human torch... and everybody loves me you're just spiteful because of that make shift costume i gave you" he laughed

"hey we agreed do not bring up that freaking costume!" Peter ordered drawing keen looks from his team mates and the Avengers "lets just get back to the mission shall we, Fisk has the serums and armour plans in his lab at his tower so while the main groups are taking down his genetic soldiers I'll take a two person team with me to destroy his lab and the weapons" he finished.

** so Peter planned ahead and tweaked the armour before turning it over to Kingpin & has now called in the Calvary**

**sorry it's a bit slower paced and shorter than normal **


	11. Heroes Unleashed

**Thank you everyone who reviewed favourite and followed the story so far the support is greatly appreciated thank you all**

**Chapter 11: Heroes Unleashed**

"Alright Johnny and I will take the tower" **( I just know I'm soooo going to regret this but I need Johnny's help for this plan)**, "Nova and Iron man take care of the Human Fly and Morbius Actually Iron man deal with Morbius he won't be able to drain the life force from you through your suit" Peter added. "team I need you on the ground with the Avengers keep these villians contained to at most 3 city blocks none of them won't think twice about hurting innocent people, Wolverine"... Peter trailed off as wolverine used a single blade of his claws to cut the top off of a beer can,... "Mageneto's either dead or captive in the tower ... I know this is a bad idea but since you have a personal axe to grind with him he's all yours" he finished.

Everyone went to seperate ships for their drop points, but before they boarded they outfitted themselves with upgraded gear and tech. " Just like old times eh Pete?" Johnny asked grinning ear to ear, Peter sighed and shook his head he was regretting bringing Johnny along already "old times you mean like when you started the fight with a convience store clerk over a twinki at 3 am or still my personal favourite you torched a cop car just to avoid a indencent exposure charge... oh wait those happend in the same night" Peter joked,

"you forgot about the part where i got that sweedish exchange student so pissed at you she threw her drink in your face" Johnny added with a playfull chuckel.

"no i didn't forget about it... i just don't like remembering it" Peter mumbled "... "but karma's a bitch my brother" Peter maniacally laughed under his breath with a devilish grin which quickly faded when Tiger walked up to him, "look I know you've been on your own this past month and you can take care of yourself but please Peter for me no stupid risks?" she asked.

Peter flashed a quick smirk "relax Tiger I won't do anything stupid... Johnny has that covered" he chuckeld pointing over his shoulder, "hey!".

Tiger smiled under her mask "becarefull you idiot" she replied playfully,

"HA! she has you pegged perfectly!" Johnny laughed, " I really hate him" Peter laughed in a whisper as Tiger hugged him, " he actually reminds me of you like alot" Tiger laughed as she turned to her ship leaving Peter slightly slack jawed as she strutted away **(" she really doesn't play fair does she?")**.

the jets were all loaded and everyone was on their way to their drop point in the city, "anyone think it's weird that web heads thinking like well... Fury" Nova asked

The team of junior heroes all traded glances although it was hard to tell Tigers expression under her mask, "yeah that now that i think about it planning a step ahead of Fisk, orcistrading this plan, giving orders almost makes you wonder if he is our web head" Luke joked, but instead of laughing the guys all looked at each other worriedly "somebody did check and make sure that he is our web head right?" Nova panicked.

Cap and Tony traded smirks from front seats they knew what was happening with Spiderman, "you kids can relax he's still the same Spiderman he was before he took on his mission, he's just coming into his own light and assuming a stronger grasp on leadership" Cap assured them.

"well I like this new in control Spiderman" Tiger said "he seems more confident in how he runs his missions"

"oh yeah he seemed real confident in the way he kicked our asses" Nova groaned miseribly.

" he tried to keep us from danger by allowing none to harm us" Ironfist replied,

Nova muttered to himself for a bit as the jet reached his and Ironmans drop zone, "hey spark plug we're up" Ironman said making his way to the hatch.

Nova was air bourne for 10 seconds when he was ambushed by a pale man with black eyes and fang like teeth,

"your energy is so much more unique than these weak people I've been forced to feed on" he said intrigingly grabbing Nova by the mouth.

He kicked and squirmed trying to break free then he felt his legs go numb, he was loosing strength. Luckily Ironman was there to save his ass with a quick pulse ray "nice shot" Nova gasped as he tried to catch his breath "i think i need something to dissenfect my mouth" he groaned.

Morbius as he announced himself flew back up to Ironman and Nova his armour adapted "I'd like to see you try that again!" he growled, Ironman fired another pulse ray blasting Morbius into a wall leaving an imprint in the bricks,

"how was that?" Ironman laughed, Morbius snarled at Ironman from his hole in thr ground, Nova was laughing at the situation he didn't notice the human fly come up from behind him and tackle him.

Tiger, Powerman, Ironfist and the Avengers took to the streets where kangaroo, Scorpia, and Kraven were waiting for them,

Powerman looked at Kangaroo trying to repress a laugh "*_snort*_ " seriously a kangaroo that is just preciouse" he snorted, Kangaroo sprung from his feet on to his tail and booted Powerman across the street crashing through a display window "oh sweet christmas... so that's how Sylvester feels when he tries to fight that stupid Kangaroo" he mumbled to himself.

Tiger and Kraven were almost flying through the air at each other with feriouces speed and agility their powers almost at equall with the exception of Tiger holding back to maintain control of her power,

"what's the matter young one to afraid to unleash your true potential" Kraven mocked as he flipped over Tiger, "or is it you're distraught over the fact that you single handedly left Spiderman in his weakend state for us to put him out of our misery" he manically laughed.

Tiger hesitaded at that comment yes Peter had forgiven her and healed up completely not to mention on the brightest side he lived through that whole disaterous ordeal but no matter what she would always feel bad about being the one who hurt him, " actually Kraven Spiderman survived your little encounter" she said with a forced laugh but Kraven was unfased but that.

"he might have survived but i very doubt he is at his peak fighting form" he laughed "then again neither are you" he added as he kicked Tiger into the side of a car moving it back a few feet. Tiger had a hard time moving for moment after that.

IronFist was trying his best to break through Grizzlys armour, even the damage his most powerfull strikes made quickly faded as the armour quickly adapted, "You couldn't have programed the armour to be breakable Peter" Danny thought to himself in annoyance. The city streets became a battle ground but as Peter had ordered the heroes tried their best to keep the fighting contained keeping the focus on the fight and off of the Shield jet that was hovering over fisk towers.

Spiderman & the Human Torch quickly and as stealthy as the could jumped from their jet, Spiderman landed on the roof while the Human Torch created a way into the tower by melting in the glass pannel, "I'm hot to the touch" Johnny laughed. Spiderman let out a frustrated sigh as he slipped through the hole, Johnny just blankley stared after him "what... I thought it was funny" he said following after Spiderman.

The two young heroes crawled/ flew through the empty halls making their way towards Fisk's office, the battle outside shaking the towers structure "I think the kids are getting carried away out there" Johnny said as he and Spiderman found the doors to Kingpins office. They slowly entered the room quickly scanning around the corners before Spiderman stepped in and jumped to the roof, so far everything was going perfectly acording to plan the team and the Avengers were keeping the genetic soldiers distracted outside, Wolverine was in carving his way through the sub basement looking to get even with Mageneto and here was Spidey and Johnny on their way to destroy the lab.

Spiderman dropped to the floor and went to open the door to the lab, his finger tips just touched the door when they burst open and he was thrown backwards across the room. Spiderman picked himself up and was horrified by the Person standing before him. The black suit with a red eye and blue visor, Fate was standing in front of Spiderman his batons drawn and fully charged his costume looked liked it had been restiched across the chest and along the side.

"I see you've met my newest security enforcer" came a smug sounding voice from the lab doors, Spiderman and Johnny looked over to see Kingpin standing in the doorway.

"Johnny evacuate the tower... then burn this place to the ground" Spiderman ordered.

Johnny looked at Spiderman like he was hoping for him to be joking "Spidey you need me here" he argued.

"I can handel this stick to the plan" Spiderman ordered pointing at the open lab doors, Johnny went to retort but even under the mask he could tell Spidey was not in a triffling mood "alright web head just make sure you're at the evac-point on time" he said before flying into the lab.

Spiderman turned back to the Fate look a like in front of him " let me guess android replica?" he growled.

Fisk smiled a very unsettling smile "show him Fate" he ordered, Fate pulled his mask off and Peter's jaw nearly unhinged under his mask, Fate was Peter under the mask.

"You could not imagine my surprise when the blood sample Smythe acquired from you after your little bout in my office created a perfect clone of the man behind the mask of Spiderman & Fate and it turned out to be a mere teenage boy quite embarrassing actually so rather than have a teenage servant i had Smythe bind the D.N.A to an android skeleton just to make him far more supperior to you...kill him" Fisk commanded as he walked into his private elavator.

Fate drew his batons and went at Spiderman, the electric discharge was cranked so high they were buzzing as Spiderman dodged them, there was no denying it this guy was an exact copy of Peter when he wore that mask, the speed, the fighting style and even the tech was exactly like his.

Peter was curious as to which one of his persona's was better but that was one question he would have happily left to a vote of opinion, Spiderman was bending and twisting every direction possible as Fate continued his on slaught. Their speed was equally matched but still close to call, Fates batons kept him on his toes as Spiderman kept trying to avoid the electro tips, finally he saw an opening in Fates defence he quickly closed the gap between them and began throwing fast and powerfull punches which knocked Fate across the room shattering the aqarium.

The water flooded the office floor making the wood floor slippery to stand on, "alright you over rated science project let's see which one of us is better the hero or the villian!" Spiderman challenged. Fate jumped back on to his feet,

"well we both know that's no contest, you yourself thought it I have no restrictions, no reason to hold back and i can dish out all the pain that was dumped on me over the years... I am the stronger side of you" Fate laughed.

Spiderman continued to glare at Fate even after the fire alrams started ringing throughout the tower "Sounds like Johnny started the barbeque" he said smirking under his mask.

Fate threw himself at Spiderman and the two traded blows repeatedly strike for strike they inflicted almost identical wounds to each other, But Fate was right without a reason to hold back he was able to over power Spiderman and wrap his chain around his neck. Peter could feel his face burn as pressure built up and with every heart beat his vision went blury,

"Face it Spidey... your code and your morales make you week you were stronger when you were me" Fate hissed as he tightend his strangle hold "...she was more aroused by me" he whispered into Spiderman's ear.

Peter's world was on the brink of darkness when the lab exploded behind them lifting them both across the office in seperate directions, with the obstruction around his windpipe removed he could breath again.

"*_cough_*, awe man and I thought Aunt May tied my neck ties to tight" he said gasping for air, before he could regain his balance Fate came flying out of no where kicking him against the window causing Spider web cracks in the glass "oh come on not this bit again" he sighed ducking Fates follow up strike.

The fire had burned its way into Kingpins office the thick smoke hanging in the air suffocating the air and trapping the heat, "leave it to Johnny to go super nova over nothing" Spiderman choked.

Fate now had the advantage, his suit was able to blend into the black smoke forcing Spiderman to rely only on his Spider sense,

"what's the matter Spidey can't fight what you can't see" came Fate's voice from the smoke surrounding him.

Spiderman kept circling around his spot looking for his other alter ego when he felt a familiar tingle in the back of his head, he quickly side stepped Fate's fist seconds before it emerged from the cloak of darkness,

"hahaha you're a quick one spidey!, but speed won't save you this time" came Fate's voice, Spidey dodged another attack but this time grabbed Fate's arm, " didn't your nanny bot tell you Spiders are dangerous to your health" he chuckled before spinning Fate around and launching him out the window. But the drastic change in oxygen levels shot the flames right up around Spidermans waist enclosing around his face burning parts of his suit,

"ahh hot,hot hot!" he yelled diving from the window with a crumbling tower after him.

The tower collasped in on itself covering the area in chunks of melted metal and concreate, Emergency crews quicklyarrived to combat the fires and check for wounded civillians luckily non were hurt and the genetic soldiers locked up on board the Tri-carrier as was the Kingpin himself. Everyone hero and villian alike were all a counted for, Peter with his costume half singed showing half of his face made his way down the detention hall to the Kingpins holding cell, Fisk wasn't pleased to see him yet he still carried a smug grin.

"you seem a little happy for someone who's on his way to a tripple life sentence" Peter said

"I may never get out but others will. and when I tell them who you are you will never be safe nor will your loved ones" Fisk replied coldly,

now it was Peter's turn to smile smugly " you go ahead, you tell them, tell them how a teenager burned down your empire and put you away. you tell them you and all of them were beat down by a kid" he said turning his back to the cell leaving the Kingpin in disgrace.

Peter returned to the situation room where his friends were all gathered waiting for him even Wolverine congratulated him, "hey Pete I noticed your suits looking a little drafty so here put this on until you get home" Johnny said handing Peter a fantastic 4 suit.

Peter took the suit looking at Johnny suspeciously "Johnny if you brought the rest of this suit I promise you... I'll shrink you down and trap you in a jar like a firefly" he threatend,

Johnny looked offended "that hurts Peter, that really hurts that you don't trust me" he pouted.

Peter changed costumes and reentered the room almost instantly Johnny pulled a papper bag over his head "ladies and gentleman the bagman" he announced as everyone roared with laughter.

"Johnny... I'm going to kill you" Peter said calmly, " I'm going to kill you then dance on your grave ... after we hit the water park" Peter finished as a vengfull grin shot across his face under the papper bag.

**Well Johnny got Peter into his least favourite suit and Peters got revenge on his mind for their trip to the water park wonder what that is?**

**hope everyone liked this chapter please let me know what you thought **


	12. THE WATER PARK (PETER'S REVENGE)

**Spider undercover**

**Chapter 12: the water park (Peter's revenge)**

After ditching his make shift bagman costume Peter dawned his IronSpider costume figuring it was a better option to swing across New York in.

everyone went their seperate ways off the tri-carrier except for captian America, Ironman and of course white Tiger, "Hey Spidey wait up!" Ironman called him over. "you did great with this mission kid, and what's more impressive is you planned ahead of all of us falsifiying the blueprints so that the armour was effective against the wearer was smart" Ironman said.

Peter stared blankly at Ironman he could tell there was more to this talk then just a simple congratulations or else he wouldn't have waited until everyone else had left,

"Our offer still stands son... do you want to be an Avenger?" Cap asked him, Peter looked around the room he could just faintly see Tigers shadow in the hallway. "Fury if I leave my team does that mean Tiger and I...?" he trailed off at the sight of Furys face,

" I suppose since it wouldn't effect either of your performences in the field I could allow it" he said with a smile.

Peter turned back to Cap and Ironman "I'm in" he said with eager conviction,

"alright then welcome to the tribe kid, Niki have his gear moved to the tower for monday will you?" Ironman said " see you on monday after school kid" he added before he and Cap left.

Fury looked at Peter for someone who just heard great news Peter looked down "something wrong Parker? you don't look

to happy for someone who just made the big leagues" he said placing a hand on Peter's shoulder,

"Fury did I make the right choice I mean I just dropped my team like a bad habbit without a second thought... Ava might not even want to speak to speak to me now" he said in a low voice just loud enough so that Fury and someone in the hallway with enhanced hearing could hear him.

Ava's hand jumped to her mouth clasping it shut as she listend to the conversaition, Peter was leaving the team so that they could have a stressless relationship as stressless as two superpowered teens could be. And he even thought she would hate him for it.

she heard Fury's foot steps echo off the floor as he walked away then came the metallic clicking noise as the IronSpider armour encased Peter's body except his head,

"Ava you might as well come out now" she heard him call.

"you knew I was standing here?" she asked shakenly wondering what gave her away, normally Peter was oblivious to the world around him but he'd somehow seen her.

Peter smirked a playfull but smug smirk "I've learned a few things this past month" he said "but that's not the talk we need to have" he added,

"No. It's not" Ava replied "so you're quitting the team... so you can be with me?" she asked.

Peter nodded "that and after what I've done and realised this past month" ... Peter hesitated for a moment as he looked into Ava's toonie sized chocolate brown eyes ... " Ava a leader has to make their choices based on what's right for the team and the team has to be able to trust them no matter what, I've betrayed my teams trust and nearly brought about a catastrophic war. I can't be a leader anymore and to tell you the truth you guy's don't need me anymore when you guy's reach your full potential you'll be great heroes better than me especially you" he finished.

Ava had no words to reply, she was stunned first he praised her to the Avengers then showed her a new more mature side of him and now this he said she had potential to be a better hero than himself,

"Peter we've met how many heroes in our life time so far? none of them have proven themselves the hero you are. you see the good in everyone even if others don't" Ava replied, a smile dashed across Peter's face Ava complementing him was something he would have to get used to.

Peter left the Tri-carrier he had someone he needed to see before meeting the guys at the water park, swung through the air zipping from building to building before finally arriving back at his Aunts house, the armour reconfigured back into it's back pack form.

"Aunt May I'm home" he called out he was excited to finally have his life back "Aunt May?" he called again walking through the house, Aunt May wasn't home just the calender circled with the words _six flags with Phil and Anna_ written in the box.

"guess she needed some excitment" Peter chuckled making his way up stairs to his room he reached his bedroom door when he felt a tingle in the back of his head "Spidey sense in my own house" he thought to himself as he caustiously opened the door.

Peter didn't even take his hand off of the door knob when something locked on to his wrist and yanked him into the room throwing upside down against the wall over top of his bed, falling on the matress thinking he was being attacked Peter quickly flipped off the bed but was met by a solid force bowling him over on the bed again, Peter's combat instincts which after a month of being on edge and a week of pushing himself beyond his normal boundries were almost reactive as breathing.

Peter and his assailant rolled from the bed crashing on the floor, "Ava!" he nearly shouted as Ava pinned him to the floor with a smile on her face, Peter let out an exhausted sigh as his head hit the floor with a soft thud. " are you trying to kill me?" he laughed,

Ava adjusted her position on Peter "you know I really should after all the stress you put me through recently" she replied putting her weight on to him.

"I'm sensing a but coming" Peter chimmed in, Ava quickly pinched his lips together " don't interupt me Parker it's rude" she was getting assertive again, "but I'm still weighing the final rueling on one hand you

disappeared without saying good bye, bad boy by the way

you don't call or email while you're gone

when you do come home you beat the guys senseless and hummiliate me all while posing as a villain

you lied to me when i asked you if you were said villain

this is more personl than professinal but for taking forever to kiss me the first time"

she said ticking off her list with each nail she counted off digging into his chest.

"jeez are there any points in my favor?" Peter asked wincing slightly as Ava's nails kept digging into him,

Ava smiled devilishly "nothing that really counts except the fact that if i kill you i couldn't do this anymore" she kissed Peter again this time she determind to show her assertive side, her tounge slid between his lips and savagely explored around his mouth.

"hey you two we're waiting to go to the water park so either you make this a ride we can all enjoy or we get going now!"

Peter did not have to look outside for the mouth of that voice he knew it all to well "Johnny go away!" he growled, but it didn't matter Ava was already on her feet.

"I'll be a minute I have to change" she said her eyes undressing Peter as she spoke,

Peter quickly dashed to window and tackled Johnny off of the roof sending them both crashing on to the front lawn with Peter's fingers locked around Johnny's neck.

"It's one thing to bring out that stupid bagman costume Johnny, but really interupting me and Ava in the middle of something that enjoyable... you will you just die already!" Peter spazed as he shook Johnny's head like a martini mixer,

"Pete... can't ... beathe" Johnny tried to gasp for air.

"and yet you're still alive" Peter replied through clentched teeth, in a spur of panic Johnny started tapping Peter's arm, reluctantly Peter released his grip on Johnny's throat and the color slowly returned to his face.

"right... lesson learned...won't happen again" Johnny said between deep breaths " I'm supposed to be the hot head remember?".

the sound of a closing door brought Peter and Johnny back to civil behaviour as Ava came around the corner, she quickly took notice of the ruffled mess that was Johnny and Peter " do I even want to know what happend?" she asked

Peter and Johnny traded glances "No" they replied in unison.

A quick jet ride ride later put the team in Typhoon Lagoon water park California, The sun was pearched high in the sky warming the entire area perfect conditions for a day at the water park.

Johnny was modestly showing off to any girl who took notice of him like the ego mainiac he was, (**"see this is why I try to avoid him by any and every means, luckily I have Ava by my side to help make people realize that Johnny and I are not a couple... that mistake has been made before")**

"something wrong web head?" Ava asked as she took his hand, Peter had been distant for the better part of the trip at first she thought it was just him adjusting to being himself again or figuring out how to tell the others he wouldn't be on the team anymore.

Peter sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Ava I know this was supposed to be a fun trip but i just can't shake the feeling that..." Peter lowered his voice to a whisper "...Fate wasn't picked up by any of shields agents, Ava he's still out there" he whispered.

Ava just smiled, as scary as it was knowing there was another Fate on the loose Ava took comfort in knowing that Peter chose to remain himself. after living so close to and embracing his darkness, he said it himself he enjoyed playing the villain, dishing out all his pent up pain felt good but in the end he came back to the light, to Spiderman and to her.

"we'll deal with Fate if he ever resurfaces again Peter, but for now I see a candy apple stand and you're buying" she laughed as she pulled him towards the candy stand.

The day progressed with ziplines into the pool, the wave pool, around of drinks at the pool. Ava sat off to the side reading her math book claiming she was just reading and enjoying the sunshine **(" you know she claims she's reading and enjoying the sunshine but she is just showing off that amazing body of hers, seriously I nearly crashed 3 times at the wave pool. yes she is that distracting don't kid yourself you know it's true").**

finally they reached the water side and Peter's devil smile crept across his face "hey Johnny you brave enough to try the water slide" Peter taunted, Johnny looked at Peter with smug grin which gave the answer Peter wanted.

Sam and Luke paired up down the first run, Sam was small so he skimmed across the water and bounced back on stone topped landing scraping his but on the gritty surface. Sam beat his fist of a nearby chair as a means to deal with his painfull dilema,

Luke however hit the water and created a small tittle wave soaking all the by standers.

next was Peter and Ava the water rolled over their bodies as they swished and swirled down the enclosed tube slide locked in each others embrace until Ava took Peter's hand and used his Spider grip to stop them in the middle of the slide.

"what's your hurry Parker?" she asked cupping his face and resuming where they left off at Peter's room, with their tounges exploring each others mouths and Ava's hands exploring his body, Peter's hands were busy keeping them stationairy and that's just what Ava wanted full control over Peter. That is until Johnny came shooting down the slide head first,

"watch this" Peter smirked lifting him and Ava off of the slide as Johnny slid under them, with a devilish smile Peter reached out his left arm, his hand in an all to familiar position,

"Peter what are you planning?" Ava whispered, Peter fired a web line "just wait for it" he chuckled. The line went taught for a brief second then slack again. "that was really anticlimatic" Ava laughed,

suddenly there was a storm of laughter from outside the slide, "Oh what the hell?" came an angery shocked scream prompting Peter to release his grip and slide down the tunnel grabbing a pair of fire patternd swin trunks.

they reached the base of the slide to see Johnny sitting in the water not moving, "hey Johnny are you stuck" Peter laughed,

Johnny looked back at Peter " No, I have no pants!" he shouted back causing everyone in the park to roar with laughter,

Peter pulled the shorts out from behind him, "Pay back for that damn suit gag!" he laughed waving Johnnys shorts in the air.

That was the end of their trip, the park owner kicked them out due to indecent exposure, It was a good day no call back to the city, good friends and fun times not to mention revenge. A day Peter needed to reconnect with his friends But now came the hard part he had to tell them he was quitting and he had to choose his replacment for team leader,

he already had that part figured out though.

**Johnny was exposed at the water park! revenge Spidey style.**

**leave it to Peter to take a fun day at the water park and end it on a sadder note.**

**Who will he choose to carry on as team leader? R&R, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter **


	13. He's Back

**First off sorry for the delayed update but I am going to try and speed up the next one**

**Chapter 13: he's back**

**"After the day at the water park everyone decided they needed some "me" time, So Luke and Danny went to catch a giants game, Aunt May asked Sam to join her for cooking class. **

**Thankfully Johnny went home I think my tolerance for him might have gone up after today,**

**Ava and Mary Jane went straight to their homework, leaving yours truly to do a little street cleaning (by which I mean take down some criminal's not actually clean trash off the street)"**

Spiderman was leisurely swinging from building to building looking for something to do, but he was met with disappointment, Today seemed like a quiet day.

"Well this bites I'm the only one who isn't enjoying me time" he mumbled to himself, he dropped down onto the empire state next to a gargoyle statue.

"Could have stayed with Ava and M.J but no, Could have gone with Luke and Danny to the game but noo" Spiderman groaned slapping his face, he was really regretting choosing patrol. Landing next to his gargoyle Spiderman pulled his cell phone from his pouch and dialed a number, he waited 3 rings and got a response.

"let me guess you got yourself in trouble and need me to save you am I right?" came Ava's dry attempt at a joke but was just amusing enough to crack a smile on Peter's face, "actually I was calling to ask if you two wanted me to grab some grub on my way home but if you're not going the extra mile to say hello, I'm not going the extra mile either" Peter replied with a small laugh.

"Ughh fine give me a second" Ava mockingly sighed "hi sweetie let me guess you got yourself in trouble and need me to save you am I right?" she repeated,

"See now was that so hard?" he replied, the line went silent for moment, "Ava you there?" he asked.

"sorry Peter I had to wash my mouth out for acting so sickly sweet" Ava responded "and yes that was very hard I think I need a nice chicken fajita to help get my mind over that sick feeling grab me a couple will you and M.J too good boy thank you" a clicking noise told Peter that Ava got the last word in,

"Did she just hang up on me? And good boy? Oh god damn she has me trained like a puppy"

**(Chibi White Tiger is walking Chibi Spidey down the side walk on a dog leash "Tiger this collar is itchy" Chibi Spidey whined) **

He hit the redial button on his phone, "wow that was quick did you make sure they cooked the chicken?" Ava laughed,

"No but since when do you get the last word in before hanging up on me?" he asked, "Oh you know quite recently, why? Did i hurt your feelings?" Ava laughed. "You're the devil" Peter said, "no I'm just very catty" she replied,

Before Peter could even open his mouth to reply he was cut off by a black boot slamming into his face sending him flying backwards across the roof, dropping his cell phone but the sounds of the struggle could be heard clearly through the speakers, "Peter?...Peter this isn't funny...Peter I'm not kidding what's happening!" Ava screamed.

"Sorry Peter can't come to the phone right now" was all the stranger said before crushing the phone "I think we have some unfinished business to deal with".

Spiderman sat up from his spot on the roof rubbing his jaw "Fate... so you did survive" he groaned "and you owe me a phone",

he couldn't tell whether or not Fate was smirking under his mask but he was pretty sure he was, Spiderman was on his feet again as Fate drew his batons "winner takes all this time" he said, Spiderman nodded he knew Fate was too dangerous to be left free.

The two glared at each other neither moved they just stood there daring the other to make the first move, the darkened skies burst and the rain pelted the earth "oh come on seriously rain now?" Spiderman moaned as the rain beat down on both him and his other alter ego.

"Very…. Dramatic don't you agree?" Fate laughed manically.

"There must have been a defect in you because I don't do drama" Spiderman laughed, Fate went quiet almost scary quiet, "you sure you were created from my blood? Because you're not very talkative" Spiderman jested.

"Do you ever shut up?" Fate growled, Peter smirked under his mask he was getting under Fates skin and getting a laugh out of it.

The rain became a soaking hurricane storm with devastating winds blowing magazine stands over and forcing the rain to fall sideways "OH come on!" Spidey cried, but his displeasure with the weather was interrupted by Fate taking a swing at him.

Spidey was basically break dancing as he kept dodging Fates attacks but the weight of the water soaking their costumes was starting to slow them down, they matched each other strike for strike but Fate was better and quickly turned the tides against Spidey.

After landing a barrage of powerful hits Fate jump kicked Spiderman off of the ledge sending crashing down on top of a moving El-train, Spiderman bounced and rolled across the top of the train the water reducing his sticking ability to nearly nothing, he only stopped because his feet found the emergency hatch in the middle of the roof. His moment of relief was diminished by the sight of Fate swinging onto the train by his chain,

"You know what they say about a spider in the rain don't you?" Fate snickered,

Spiderman regained his balance the roaring wind of the speeding train turned the hurricane rain drops into water bullets pelting him slightly stinging with each hit, "yeah, yeah down came the rain and washed the spider out" Spiderman deadpanned " never heard that one before".

And they went at it again trading punches and kicks but this round proved more difficult with the rain pouring down on a slick metal roof and the train moving at high speeds balance was becoming a pressing issue, they slipped and skidded as they fought. Spiderman was receiving the worst of the beatings not that he was surprised Fate was him only without his code of morality and restrictions.

Where Spiderman held back in fear of becoming like the people he fought, Fate was created to embrace his dark side to be a force not to be messed with, someone who could blend in with the criminal world and not be given a second look,

Peter even openly admitted he was scared to be with Ava because of what his prolonged exposure to his other half was doing to him.

With a quick sweep of his legs Spiderman knocked Fate of off the train and on to a nearby building, Fate bounced and rolled from the force of his landing with Spiderman swinging down after him, "rough landing?" he taunted.

Fate back flipped on to his feet drawing his batons and cranking up the voltage "I like to see you try that again" he snapped, taking his challenge Spiderman charged at Fate throwing rapid punches and kicks which Fate either dodged or blocked, Once more they were locked in another bout. Fate caught Spiderman off guard and drove the batons into his side, the flowing electrical discharge illuminated the roof tops through the pouring rain and howling winds, putting on a small light show for any on looking civilians.

Spiderman screamed in agonizing pain before being booted off of the roof crashing down onto a parked car, he was out like a light aside from the odd spasm after shock of electrocution. Fate stared down at him debating whether or not to kill him in the street or somewhere more public, but his train of thought was interrupted by Spiderman sitting up in his spot. "What does it take to kill this kid?" he moaned,

Spiderman slowly forced himself up right his muscles had completely frozen on him and what part of him wasn't numb was insanely sore. "Ok ow very painful" he groaned, Fate came crashing down behind him slipping on the wet trunk and falling onto the road, "ok dude time out can we post pone this for a dryer day because this is stupid" Spiderman said. Fate looked up at him "you know what…. Yeah I'll kill you on a dryer day, I have no intention of getting sick from this".

They disappeared into the pouring rain in their separate ways. Despite being sore and possibly getting sick Peter made a point to pick up Ava and chicken fajitas before going home.

Ava sat on the couch with Mary Jane watching a movie two stoners with a time traveling booth as the rain continued to pour, she wasn't showing it but she was getting worried about Peter his phone call sounded like he was in trouble and he didn't call her back yet.

"Ava if you're that worried about him call him back" M.j said sensing her friends discomfort, Ava fidgeted on her spot nervously

"I want to but I don't want to seem controlling especially since he just got home" Ava replied. Before M.j could say another word the front door swung open and a soaking wet, bruised & beaten Peter walked in carrying a paper bag,

"I got dinner" he chuckled setting the bag on the coffee table and dropping into the chair,

"Peter what happened to you?" M.j gasped,

"Jumped on the subway" he lied closing his eyes and laying back in his chair.

"Peter get up, you might have a concussion so don't sleep" she ordered, turning to Ava for support.

"M.j I'll look after him if you want to grab him a cold pack and Mrs. Parkers electric blanket" Ava said kneeling down next to him with a panic stricken face "Peter what happened?" she whispered, Peter smirked at her like a goof "you were right I got in trouble" he chuckled.

Ava wasn't laughing he looked like he got hit by a train but was still cracking jokes "Peter I'm not laughing what happened?" she asked again,

"Nothing I can't handle Ava" he replied, Ava sunk her nails into his thigh causing him to jump and let out a small yelp,

"Peter unless you want my claws moving farther north I suggest you don't lie to me again" Ava said sternly.

"Ok, ok just remove the claws….please" Peter begged, Ava lifted her claws from Peter's thigh as he asked. "I had a run in with my other alter-ego" he sighed,

Ava cupped his face, she looked like she was showing sympathy "how stupid are you!" she snapped,

"Ava right now I need some affection so please either love me or kill me" Peter pouted, receiving a smile from Ava "if those are my options guess if I kill you I'll have no one to use as a scratching post" she laughed giving Peter a quick kiss, Peter your lips are freezing" she gasped placing a hand on his head which felt really hot "Peter how long were you out in this?".

"couple hours" he replied, Ava covered her mouth with her sleeve "ok hot shower and bed mister I'm not getting sick because of you again" she shouted pointing towards the stairs,

"Are you serious right now?" Peter gasped, "BED!" Ava shouted.

"But…AH...Aah…Achoo! Yeah ok bed sounds good" Peter groaned slinking off upstairs.

M.j came in carrying a cold pack and electric blanket as Peter went upstairs "he doesn't sound to healthy" she said turning to Ava "although it is impressive you got him to go to bed on the first try" she laughed,

Ava smirked "well you know boys they need a women's firm hand to keep them in line" she laughed,

M.j cocked an eyebrow at Ava "and where does this firm hand go?" she asked.

"Oh you're sick" Ava laughed, "but it goes where it's going to make her point".

Peter changed from his wet clothes and crawled into bed he was starting to feel sluggish, his bones had a chilling feeling and his energy was gone **"damn it….. I'm sick"**

Ava and M.j started eating their Fajitas while the stoner movie started wrapping up Ava felt her nose start to itch and tingle "Ah..Ah...Ahchoo!, oh you've got to be joking PETER!".

**again sorry for the delay will try to get the next one up sooner**

**thank you for reading please leave a comment/suggestion if you see fit **


	14. Spider under covers

**this chapter is a bit more slow paced mainly focusing on Peter and Ava's bonding **

**Chapter 14: Spider under covers**

Peter was sick there was no question about that, but the fact that he had gotten Ava sick was proving to be a frightening experience, with the roaring hurricane on going outside Aunt May didn't want a sick Ava walking across the city so she stayed the night at the house unknown to Peter.

"Peter I'm going to work, so you and Ava are home for the day soups in the cupboard and there's ginger ale in the pantry…. Do not let Ava try and go to school today" Aunt May called from the other side of his bedroom door.

Peter however was still half asleep and not really listening completely Oblivious to most of her instructions all he heard was soup in the cupboard, ginger ale in the pantry & do not try to go to school today. "Yes Aunt May" he groaned groggily, Aunt May left the house but it wasn't until the sound of her car pulling away that Peter's door opened and a very grumpy Ava walked in.

Her eyes were red and her face was slightly swollen with chubby cheeks and really messy hair, "Ava you look…." Peter hesitated over the next choice of words carefully thinking what to say "…. Really mad" he said trying to hide his amused grin.

"I can't believe you got me sick again Parker" she growled walking over to his bed, Peter took notice of a green glow from under her tank top, Ava flexed her claws and dug them into his leg causing him to sit up and yelp in pain.

"Ow what the hell?" he winced, "move over" Ava demanded pushing him to the other side of the bed "because of you I'm sick. The least you can do is keep me warm" she said crawling under the covers with him.

Peter felt Ava's hands wrap around him but much to his discomfort they were freezing, the sudden shock caused him to jump a bit "damn Ava your hands are freezing" he shivered, turning back to face her,

"Well now whose fault is that? I'm completely cold Peter hence why I am in here with you, you're like a self-sustaining furnace" she retorted sliding her arms back around him "now just shut up and hold me so I can get warm" she ordered letting her head sink into his pillows and softly purring.

Peter laid in bed unable to comprehend that Ava was in bed with him, her purring was soothing and she was right, her body was cold to the touch but she was slowly warming up. This was nice having her next to him no arguing, no lethal tiger claws, no stress Peter closed his eyes and drifted off.

He had no idea how long they were out for but when Peter did wake up it was to the sound of cracking thunder, flashing lightning and a sharp pain digging into his chest, Ava jumped awake and in a moment of panic her claws had sprung into him and retracted, "oh god Peter I'm so sorry, it's the storm it drives my sense haywire… I… don't like storms" she whimpered.

"Understandable" Peter groaned before noticing that his side of the bed had been narrowed down to less than a ¼ of what he started with "how did this happen, you have the whole bed to yourself and I have this little strip?" he asked.

**("Seriously girls why do you do that, the whole mattress and you still manage push us off")**

"Maybe I just wanted to keep you close" Ava said, another crack of thunder prompted her to curl up in his arms,

Peter smiled, he never imagined Ava having a phobia of storms but it was cute at the same time weird seeing her like a normal teenage girl.

"Maybe we just need to find something to take your mind off the storm" he suggested,

Ava tilted her head up to kiss him but stopped, her nose started to tingle again "Achoo!" she sneezed spraying a fine mist in Peter's face, pulling a Kleenex from the box on his bedside table Peter wiped his face clean. Ava looked both embarrassed and ashamed "Peter I am so sorry" she whimpered.

"That kind of killed the mood" Peter deadpanned "clearly you're in worse shape than me" he chuckled,

"Well not all of us have a healing factor that enhances our immune system" Ava said "but what will help take my mind off of the storm and being sick…" she gave him a swift kick in the leg at the last part, "… is if you tell me why you volunteered for that under cover mission from the Avengers".

Peter sighed and looked at her he knew she was likely to ask him about that but why know? The morning was going so well, "you want to ask that now?" he asked shaking his head, Ava curled up tighter into Peter's embrace she may have been a highly trained, extremely disciplined ninja master and had the mystic powers of the White Tiger spirit but she was still a girl as much as she hated feeling helpless and dependent on Peter she also enjoyed it.

"yes I think now would be a good time for you to tell me, the boys aren't here to interrupt, were technically on sick leave so no training also were confined to the house all day" she said ticking off the reasons on her fingers so please tell me the story" she pleaded.

Peter sighed and sunk into bed next to her "alright here we go" he said as Ava sunk into his warm embrace,

"When the Avengers recruited me for this mission they asked me if I wanted a chance to prove I was ready to become the hero they all saw in me, but that wasn't why I took the mission they said the mission was to take place in brazil. I remembered you saying you were from there and how you hadn't spoken to your mother, that's the main reason I went…. I went to try and convince your mother to try and patch things up with you, everything else was just part of the job," he said.

Ava flicked him in the ear causing him to wince "that's not a very detailed story Peter" she said, Peter smirked to himself "ha-ha alright Ava you win" he chuckled,

"The reason they came to me was because Hawk and Widow were to recognizable and Stark well… everybody knows Tony Stark, and they needed somebody who could project having a criminal element and based on what they found in my file they figured I was the best choice. So Cap trained me to help conceal any similarities between Fate and Spiderman, Hulk showed me how control my anger and use it when I needed to, Hawk & Widow trained me how to secure intel and tell if I was made along with extraction protocol just in case, as you know Tony designed my weapons and tech. After that I was dumped in Brazil, I survived by being completely opposite of who I am" Peter trailed off to let his words sink in, "I became a merciless mercenary, I stole, I broke limbs and I've lost track of how many vaults I broke through. Finally I came home and well you the rest" he finished.

Ava looked disappointed at Peter's tale if she could call it that "That…was terrible Peter you basically made it a short summary, there was no character growth, no plot twist, and it sounds like a boring story I mean the part where you came home that would make a good story but the prequel of your time Brazil I don't think that would be a very good story" she laughed.

She nuzzled in deeper to Peter and felt the endless heat resonate from his body, the depressing storm outside continued to rage on but she seemed less afraid of it now. She started purring again but felt another sneeze coming on and quickly rolled over on her side away from Peter this time "Achoo!" she sneezed " oh god I bet he thinks I'm revolting today" she thought to herself but when she pushed herself back she felt something hard poking her in the back, "oh god he's not… is he? What do I do?" she thought to herself trying to hide her anxiety.

"Peter…what's that?" she asked cautiously nudging the object that was poking her,

Peter's eyes widened **"****oh crap she felt it!"****,** "Um what's what?" he asked nervously,

"That" Ava said nudging the object again, Peter slid his hand down slightly brushing her backside causing her to tense up a bit,

Peter felt relived as he grabbed the metallic object she felt "oh that's just my flashlight you know in case the storm knocks the power out" he said with a nervous laugh shining the light on the wall as proof before sliding a pillow between them.

"Your flashlight" she laughed, she was relieved but also disappointed that it was just his flashlight that was poking her "guess I'll have to try harder to see if he is in to me" she thought to herself rolling over and finding a pillow between them "just your flashlight? She laughed pulling the pillow out from the middle.

Peter rolled out of bed and disappeared down the hall for a minute, leaving a smiling Ava wrapped up in a cocoon of his blankets "he-he I guess he really is" she laughed to herself as Peter returned with a blue and white plastic jar,

"Vapor rub" he said catching Ava curious look "It'll help clear your sinuses, just rub it on your chest" he said tossing her the jug.

Ava grinned mischievous smile throwing the jug back at Peter "I'm sick, can you do it for me?" she asked.

Aunt May came home early partially because she had two sick teenagers at her house alone but mainly because she had two teenagers home alone at her house.

"Peter I'm home!" she called she was surprised the kitchen and the den were undisturbed "they must still be in…oh no they better not be" she said rushing up the stair case to Peter's room, She opened the door not knowing what to be expecting, but what she did find was an adorable sight.

Ava was curled up in Peter's arms and snugged under the covers, she quickly took a picture with her phone before closing the door on the peaceful looking two, "They are cute together" she laughed glancing at the photo, then she smelt a lingering scent, it was sharp and strong smell of vapor rub, "guess the kids did look after each other after all" she laughed.

"A _Spider & a Tiger makes for cute fairy tale_" she thought to herself.

Ava rolled back over to face Peter with a smile "that was just to close, and the vapor rub stuff stinks" she said pinching her nose and giving Peter a quick kiss I'm going back to sleep" she whispered rolling over again.

"Peter…. That better be your flashlight again".

**not a bad sick day.**

**will get back to the story line in the next chapter. **

**hope everyone is still enjoying the story. **


	15. A Twist of Fate

**Spider undercover**

**Chapter 15: A Twist of Fate**

Peter quickly recovered from his cold and was back to his usual unfunny and smart mouthed self, Ava however was taking more time to bounce back although Peter was sure she was faking it just so she could manipulate him into waiting on her every request all weekend long.

Peter was in the kitchen going over his last minute history paper rewrites, M.j was nice enough to bring his and Ava's home work over Friday although he was a little infuriated that the pile of books was tall enough to use as a jack stand for his spider cycle. The jingling of a tiny bell came from the top of the stair case "Peter! Can you bring me my chemistry work I need to double check my work" Ava called,

"I swear I'm going to crush that bell" Peter growled grabbing Ava's chemistry book and going up stairs to his room.

Ava was still curled up in his blankets she was perfectly fine, she was just enjoying the feeling of being carefree for once in her life and the fact that she was still in Peter's bed with no objections from him or his Aunt May was kind of thrilling for her. Plus Peter's scent was intoxicating,

"You know somehow I get the feeling you're not really sick you're just screwing with me" Peter said with a playful yet concerned smile.

Ava smiled back at him "what's wrong Peter? Don't you like taking care of me?" she laughed, Peter dropped onto the foot of the bed tossing Ava her book "come on Ms. Over achiever we have school" he laughed.

For the first time ever since he's known her Peter saw Ava Ayala actually frown at the idea of going to school "awe, but I'm so comfy" she replied,

"Well the beds not going anywhere and you know how to find your way back" Peter laughed tossing her a set of clean clothes, "won't I look just a little odd wearing your clothes to school?" she asked.

"The shirts mine but the jeans are yours" Peter replied "Aunt May couldn't find your shirt in the laundry, so can you handle a day in my shirt?" he asked,

Ava sorted through the clothes Aunt May left for her Peter's shirt might have been to big but it did seem to match the rest of her clothes "if were switching clothes Peter then I've got the perfect little number for you" she giggled throwing her pair of black booty shorts at him,

"Yeah…. not going to happen" Peter chuckled shaking his head, "I'm going on patrol before school I'll see you there" he finished kissing her cheek quickly.

Spiderman swung across the city he had stopped two muggings and a carjacking but it seemed after the destruction of Fisk tower all the super villains seemed to have gone underground.

"Ah a nice lazy Monday no major crimes, no crazy world domination schemes. Today just might be a nice day after all" he said to himself as he dropped onto a traffic light his watch read 8:10 which stirred a little bit of panic in him,

This would be his 3rd time this month being late and it would mean the truant officer would phone Aunt May who in turn would kill him. **("You know what bites I've been gone all month and yet somehow I've been late twice…. You would think Coulson could fix something like that")**,

He swung over the congested traffic before sling shooting himself clear across the neighborhood he was sailing through the air when the school came into view. "Ha I'm going to make it" he cheered landing on the roof "8:14 just made it",

He reached for his mask when out of nowhere his spider sense went haywire **("spider sense tingling")**, out of nowhere something slammed into him from behind he flew and bounced across the roof coming to a skidding stop inches shy of the sky light window over the chemistry lab "OW man what hit me?" he groaned. His answer came in the form of his more recent and less fun alter ego "oh god damn it" he moaned standing up "dude one day, just one day where I don't have to deal with you, you knock off bastard" he growled.

Fate didn't respond to Spidermans remarks he just drew his batons and took his stance "ready to play web head?" he asked sarcastically, Spiderman took his stance "sure we can't talk this through?" he replied.

Once more the two were locked in violent conflict trading strikes, Fates batons narrowly missing Spidey as his spider sense kept him inches ahead of the electrified tips, "come on man you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn" he taunted. Fate was not impressed with Spidermans taunting and he cranked up the voltage on his batons "I'm through playing games!" he growled, he started swinging wildly at Spiderman who retreated away from the swings biding his time for an opening, although seeing as he was fight himself finding an opening in his own style might be a challenge.

With another swing Spidey caught Fates arm and swung him around the momentum sent them both crashing through the skylight, the glass shards rained down on the unsuspecting students causing them to scatter to the sides of the room as the two costumed combatants fell into the center of the room.

Reducing a desk to splinters, they tussled and fought from the floor with on looking crowd all gasping and whispering some of them even drew their phones for videos and pictures, after a few well-placed punches Spiderman used his legs to launch Fate to the far side of the room, he crashed into the chemical cabinet shattering some of the containers. The multiple liquids ran down the wall and over his mask & shoulders the combined mixture of chemicals began smoldering through the suits material, within seconds the mask dissolved away and part of the suit.

The class room filled with gasps of shock and amazement but also fear, Spiderman's eyes found Ava and M.j backed in the corner, Ava looking more concerned then she normally would as she looked from Spiderman to the mask less Fate against the wall, "Parker!" Flash shouted, "No way!" came another shout. Fate stood up with a smug smile "guess the secrets out" he chuckled.

Fate took another round at Spiderman his batons whizzing with each furious strike,

"What the hell! Since when can puny Parker fight? Let alone go toe to toe with Spiderman" Flash gasped as he and the other students continued to watch in awe at the boy who appeared to be Peter Parker "what happened to him while he was away?" another student asked,

Spiderman was now afraid that he couldn't return to school if everyone now thought he was a super villain but his focused stayed on his robo genetic double,

Spiderman & Fate continued their aggressive dispute, that is until Powerman came bulldozing through the wall with Nova and IronFist behind him, "hey Spidey save some for us" Powerman said taking a powerful swing at Fate, who dodged it with ease, Quickly spinning around Fate swept Powerman's legs out from under him.

"Sorry junior this is a private party. Invitation only" Fate taunted "what do you think Spidey? Shall we take this to a higher level?"

Spiderman glanced back at his former team mates, and Ava from under his mask "let's go you & me".

The two jumped back on to the roof and made their way higher up the city buildings climbing up to the highest point on the block "this is high enough Fate quit stalling!" Spiderman yelled, Fate stopped in his tracks and turned to face Spiderman "when you're ready wall crawler" he taunted,

Spiderman shot a quick web line in Fates eyes blinding him just long enough for Spidey to close the gap and start his assault, again the two were at each other strike for strike the thwipping of Spidey's web shooters and the whizzing of Fates batons filled the air.

Their strikes were fast and powerful but neither one seemed to be wavering from the growing damage they just kept beating each other like a school yard brawl, the brutality growing more belligerent with each punch. "You can't beat me web head even if you stop me everyone in that chemistry lab saw your face under my mask" Fate growled.

Spiderman & Fate locked fingers and began pushing against each other "you're right they saw what they saw I can't change that, but I can make sure you won't be around to be smug about it!" Spiderman growled summoning his more hidden strength he forced Fate off the edge. Fate however had no intention of off falling alone, he tightened his grip on Spiderman and pulled him down with him.

They continued to fight despite free falling to the ground repetitively Spiderman pounded on Fates face but as he took notice of the expanding pavement below his thoughts drifted back to Ava. and in a sequence of memorial flashes his time with her and the guys flooded his mind bringing him to the realization that he was still needed at least until he picked a new team leader to replace him.

Spiderman and Fate crashed then bounced of off a parked taxi laying them both out in the street, after a few minutes of groaning and moaning they slowly got back on their feet but it was Fate who got the drop on Spiderman, he locked his chain around his neck. The on looking civilians watched as a simple teenage boy strangled the life out of Spiderman,

With his face swelling up from the building pressure and his air supply becoming shorter Spiderman desperately tried to break free, although it was pointless the chain was made from adamantium as he requested from stark.

His vision was going blurry but out of the corner he saw one of Fates batons laying on the ground a few feet away as fast as he could before he blacked out he shot a web line at pulled it back cranking up the voltage he jammed the baton into Fates eye which shorted out his robotic skeleton, Fates grip slackened on the chain allowing Spiderman to escape just as a fast moving transport truck plowed through both of them from behind smashing Fate into four pieces of oily and static discharging parts.

The team of young heroes arrived at the last second to watch their friend get rundown in the street, Fate was destroyed and caught on multiple cell phone videos but Spiderman was several feet down the road he wasn't moving or even responsive. Tiger slide across the pavement next to him ignoring the burning pain in her knees "Spidey! please don't be dead" she whimpered checking for his pulse but she couldn't feel one,

"Peter please say something" she whispered. Fury and a shield team came to recover what was left of Fate and Spiderman to also help fix the mess of Peter Parker the super villain.

"Don't worry kids he's too stubborn to die" Fury said trying to help remove the worrisome expressions on their faces as Spiderman was wheeled away.

"Peter please be ok" Tiger pleaded in a whisper to herself.

**ouch! talk about a splitting headache first a fight with his other alter ego goes to stupid lengths only to end by the grille of a transport**

**is Fury right? is Spiderman to stubborn to die? how will Tiger take it if he doesn't?**

**sneak peak: Chapter 16: the new assignment.**

**Fury gets details of a new assignment taking place at university in Paris France only catch is the mission requires somebody who knows basic physics and engineering (who fits that description) and of course Fury will send in a handler to keep an eye on his asset. **

**(possible sequel intro: Spiderman the ultimate Avenger in Spider under cover 2: Diplomatic crisis**


	16. The New Assignment

**well here are one chapter from the end it's been fun and thank you to everyone who read &reviewed the story glad you all liked it.**

**Chapter 16: The New Assignment**

It's been 12 hours since Spiderman & Fates little bout went public and Agent Coulson was confident he had gotten everyone to believe that the Peter Parker that fought Spiderman was a robot. But that didn't help with the current situation Spiderman was still out cold in the med bay.

Ava had parked herself in a chair next his bed waiting for him to wake up, the boys kept their distance for the time being, "you always have to be the hot shot solo act don't you?" she asked even though she wasn't expecting a response.

"Ava! Come here a minute!" Agent Coulson called waving her over, she hesitated a minute looking back at Peter "I'll be back" she whispered before running over to Coulson, "yes agent Coulson?" she asked,

Coulson looked back at Peter then down at Ava with a half-smile "director Fury wants to see your team in the situation room for a quick meeting". Ava looked back at Peter with a disheartened look she didn't want to leave him and not be there when he woke up,

"Don't worry about Parker like the Director said he's too stubborn to die, besides he was just hit by a truck he's been through worse…. As I recall he's tried Luke's cooking before and still lived to tell about it" he laughed. Ava couldn't help but laugh to, Luke's cooking nearly killed the boy's she was lucky enough to have been out with May Parker and Mary Jane that day.

Coulson led Ava to the situation room where the rest of the team was waiting for her and too her surprise so was Black Widow "what's going on?" she asked,

"Fury's brining in a new team mate" Nova said sounding less than enthusiastic about the news.

"Ok. Then why is Black Widow here?" she asked.

Black Widow turned to face her "I'm here to collect the rest of Spiderman's gear and bring it to the tower" Widow replied, The guy's all torqued their heads back to Widow as Ava came to realize Peter hadn't yet told them he was leaving the team.

"What you mean take his gear to the tower?" Nova gasped.

"Yeah! Somebody care to fill us in" Powerman added.

IronFist remained quiet in his chair he knew what was going on he could tell from the look on Ava's face "she's collecting his stuff because Spiderman has taken the offer extended to him by Captain America and Iron-Man" he finished.

Powerman and Nova both turned to Ava "did you know about this?" they asked in unison. Ava nodded "he was planning on telling you guys on Friday but he got sick and today this happened" she replied,

"So he had already dumped us he just hadn't told us?" Nova snapped.

"It wasn't like that Nova!"

Everyone turned to face Nick Fury who entered the room carrying a very thick file "Parker didn't want to leave you kids but certain circumstances made it inevitable" he finished quickly glancing at Ava which only Widow caught sight off.

"What circumstance?" Powerman asked.

"Peter felt he couldn't be leader anymore because of what happened with him during his mission, also he thought we didn't need him anymore" Ava said sounding as if she didn't believe her own words.

Everyone was quiet now as they processed what Ava told them, Peter had quit because he felt they didn't him anymore and yet if these past few days proved anything it was they needed him. Fury closed the file and passed it over to Black Widow, he looked a little worried about the contents of the file he had read as Widow took it from him. She quickly skimmed the pages her face never changed as she read through it,

"I fail to see how this applies to these kids Sir" she stated.

Fury didn't say a word in response he just looked back at Ava "you kids go check on Spiderman, pretty sure he could use some company",

Ava simply nodded and left the room with the boys trailing behind her, "anyone else think that was weird I mean Fury just booted us out after making us wait for him so we can debrief" Nova asked.

"Yeah whatever was in that file must have been more important than chewing us out about the damage web head caused" Powerman laughed,

"Now that's just hurtful", Ava's head whipped around and her eyes lit up but quickly retracted, Peter was up right and changed into his civilian clothes with a duffle bag at his feet.

"You taking a trip web head?" Nova scoffed,

Peter flashed a quick grin "Ava control your team's outburst" he chuckled. That shut Nova up instantly "Tiger's team leader! What the hell man!" he shouted,

Peter continued to smile as Nova ranted on but Powerman and IronFist congratulated Tiger they knew she deserved the tittle, while Peter was away she was calling the shots and leading the exercises not to mention she took on the responsibilities from director Fury.

"She's earned it, she's been basically second in command the whole time and she's had to put up with all of us" Peter joked "but Ava you are too serious sometimes so for the sake of keeping the balance Luke please remind her that you guys do need to have fun once in a while" he finished.

Ava was both shocked and grateful Peter and Fury picked her but she couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of Peter only picked her because of their relationship, They had made arrangements to go out for pizza but first Peter had to check in and officially sign off with Fury then meet up with Stark and Steve. So the gang went to the hanger bay but Ava hung back to ask Peter if he really picked her because she deserved it or because of their relationship.

She found him in the hallway talking to Black Widow, he was reading the file Fury had given to her and looking rather displeased by it "I just got home not to mention I was nearly brutally murdered by genetically altered super villains, cloned and hit by a very big truck I want at least a week off I owe Aunt May and the others that much" she heard Peter argue.

"Nobody will argue that with you Peter but were just asking you if you could handle this assignment" Widow replied, Ava ducked into a doorway to avoid being spotted Peter was considering taking another assignment so soon after everything that just happened.

"You know when I signed on with the Avengers I was expecting more you …. Openly saving the world not this espionage crap" Peter sighed,

"I know you were Peter and you'll get your chance I promise….but you're the only one young enough to pull off this assignment, if it makes you feel any better I'll be your handler throughout your mission" Widow said.

"Young enough? I'm a high school junior and you want me to pose as a university freshman in Paris, I don't speak French. They'll eat me alive" Peter gasped,

Ava giggled to herself Peter was afraid of going to school in Paris, something she could do she was just as if not smarter than Peter and she did speak French fluently, "I wonder if Fury would let me go along with Peter on this one… some alone time in Paris France…. I wouldn't be complaining" she thought to herself.

While Ava was lost in thought Widow led Peter back to the situation room where Tony, Steve and Fury were waiting for him, "you're all moved out kid I'll admit it's going to be different around here without you were going to miss you around here, although the repair bills and insurance will go down" Fury laughed.

**("Wait! Hold up, time out did Fury just admit he was going to miss me? And laugh? Fury never laughs!")**

"Awe don't be sad Fury I'll still be around the city" Peter replied mockingly,

"Ok sentimental good-byes covered now down to business, kid pack your bags and rest up you're going to Paris next week" Tony said eagerly,

"Shouldn't that be up for debate?" Peter asked.

"Like a vote? You're out voted kid" Tony replied.

**(" yeah that's he thinks... Ok everyone I'm putting my future in the hands of you the fans what do you guys vote for should I take up another under cover assignment in Paris? or should stay in good old New York and meet this new guy Fury brought in to the team")**

"I call for a vote" Peter squeaked.

**well everyone the choice is yours Spider under cover 2: diplomatic crisis or wrap up it up next chapter **

**Review or pm your votes results in final chapter,**

**thank you everybody for reading**


	17. introducing Agent Venom & biding good-by

**Well here we are the finale chapter it's been a fun project thank you everyone who read this story and favourite/followed it. **

**the poles for whether or not a sequel should be made will be open until may 15 after that pending results Spider under cover 2: diplomatic crisis maybe posted thank you to those who have casted their votes already.**

**and a special thanks to latinoheat151 for all of the great suggestions throughout this story: thank you.**

**Chapter 17: introducing Agent Venom & biding good-bye to Spiderman**

_Despite everything that went wrong with his mission for the Avengers Peter was able to find comfort in the fact that Ava and the guys forgave him. but now__he was tasked with a new assignment one that was sending him even farther away for a longer period of time after he told Aunt May and the others forgiveness wasn't found_.

Everyone was crowded around the kitchen table of the Parker house, it was supposed to be a celebration for Aunt Mays rapidly published children's book "_A Spider & a Tiger kindred spirits in friendship__"__. _Her book was about a young Spider who lost his family in an apartment extermination and a young tigress who lost her family to poachers and was captured then shipped to the zoo where she met the Spider.

**("Does the foundation of this story sound strangely familiar to anyone else or is it just me?")**

"And so in the end the young tigress learned family isn't just bound by whose name you carry, it's a bond formed by those you love and those who love you…" Aunt May finished reading out loud. M.j broke down and cried at the sadness of the story, the guys all tried to hide it but Aunt May saw her story got to them to. Ava had wiped the tears from her eyes the story hit so close to home for her on so many emotional levels.

Peter however had snuck off he had to tell everyone he was leaving again, last time he left without even so much as a good bye he wanted this time to be different. So he sat alone on the roof looking over the neighborhood lost in thought,

"You have to tell them soon Parker you're leaving in 3 days" he mumbled to himself,

"Are you narrating your life again?" Peter looked down at his bedroom window to see his Aunt May climbing up to the roof "you know what by summer time I'm going to have a ladder bolted up here" she laughed, Peter didn't smile or laugh as a response he felt his stomach tie into knots it was now or never he had to tell her he was leaving again. "Aunt May…. I have to tell you something I…I'm".

"I know dear you're Spider-man" Aunt May finished for him and rather calmly which made Peter do a double take nearly falling off the edge. "Y...You what?" he gasped, Aunt May continued to smile as she hugged her nephew "I know Peter, I've known for a while now…. Can't say I approve but I understand why and I know like me Ben would be proud of you" she finished.

Peter was at a complete loss for words his Aunt just casually dropped a bombshell on him and she was nonchalant about the whole ordeal, he was relieved but at the same time still uneasy she knew who he was and accepted him for it but there was still the fact that he was leaving again "Aunt May there's more to it….. I don't know how to say it…." Peter hesitated and Aunt May once more took advantage of his silence,

"You slept with Ava on your ledged sick day I know that too" she laughed thinking that it would help deflate the tension that was surrounding Peter, if the conversation wasn't awkward before it was now. Peter sat with his jaw unhinged hanging open in world shattering shock, his Aunt just went there.

"…." Peter was speechless utterly speechless not even his Chibi imaginations had a response **(Chibi Spidey sat on top of Peter's head with his jaw likewise hanging open** **while devil and angle spidey stood on his shoulders stunned)**

"I know you're 16 and I can't protect you forever but please take my advice now, don't get her pregnant. Yes I would love a grandchild but not right now".

"Aunt May I'm leaving!" he recklessly blurted out without thinking killing the happy playful atmosphere between them, Aunt May went from being delightfully happy to distraughtly upset. She didn't speak at all she just climbed down off of the roof "dinner is in 10 minutes if you care to join us" she sighed disappearing below his line of sight leaving Peter alone to feel awful about his choice, "I could have handled that better" he mumbled burying his head in his arms.

Aunt May had returned to the kitchen and resumed her cooking while the boys were playing video games and Ava was with M.j flipping through a photo album at the kitchen counter " wow straight A's Peter was a smart boy" Ava laughed,

"Smart boy became a genius later on with the exception of this insane project he and Harry built. The class project was to build an air pressure propelled rocket using pop bottles and card board, what does Peter decide to do…. He uses hydrogen to power his rocket…. It flew the highest then blew apart when the sun got the gas hot enough" M.j finished. Ava let out a small amused giggle as they flipped through the pages. One picture caught Ava off guard it was of M.j kissing Peter "you and Peter had a thing?" Ava asked uncomfortably M.j smiled and shook her head that was freshman prom Peter was my date but just as friends and I thought I'd give Aunt May a more enjoyable picture" she laughed.

Ava could live with that answer and she was happy to know that she was still Peter's first real kiss "OH this is just too cute" Ava said trying her very hardest not to laugh at a photo of 5 year old Peter buck naked in the fridge eating a brownie with a chocolate covered face and a scared look on his face like he knew he was caught with his hand in the brownie pan. With her hand clasped over her mouth Ava fought every urge not to burst out laughing,

"Dinners ready!" Aunt May called, she didn't sound like her usual happy and upbeat self but the boys never clued in, although the two girls heard it clear as day she was hurting and trying to act strong. So while the boys dove into her pasta M.j & Ava walked up beside her "Mrs. Parker are you ok?" Mary Jane whispered. May just nodded "I'm alright Mary Jane just heard something I didn't like" she replied, Mary Jane returned to the table with her plate of pasta but Ava had a pretty good Idea of what news was bothering May because it was bothering her to.

"Peter told you he's leaving again didn't He?" she whispered, May patted Ava on the head "yes he did, but he told you first?" Aunt May replied normally she would be upset that Peter told his friends something this important before her but she figured it was because they were all super heroes together that Ava knew before her.

Ava shook her head Peter hadn't yet told the team he was leaving Ava only knew because she overheard him and black widow talking about it. Peter never brought the subject up which let Ava believe he refused the mission but Aunt May just confirmed he was leaving again and not saying good bye….again. Before she could respond Peter entered the kitchen looking like he had something on his mind earning questionable stares from everyone, yet nobody was asking him he just grabbed his plate and sat next Luke and ate in silence.

After a long and fun filed dinner Aunt May went out to her yoga class, Mary Jane returned home to finish a report for her media class leaving the other house guests all crowded around the den waiting for Fury to call them back to the tri-carrier to meet the new guy. So they sat there watching a movie that is until the doorbell rang, "who is that and why are they interrupting movie time?" Sam groaned.

Ignoring Sam's whining Ava answered the door with a quick glance through the peep hole the person she saw made her good mood diminish It was black widow "she must be here for Peter" Ava thought to herself opening the door to let their guest in.

"Alright kids Fury says it's time for introductions so everyone in the car" she ordered the 4 teens all packed into the car but Widow was still hanging back waiting on the fifth who was taking his time dragging his feet down stairs,

"I'm going to guess you haven't told them yet?" she asked looking at Peter's defeated expression.

"Not yet… It's hard to tell them I'm leaving when I just got back especially after having to beat them senseless then quit the team" Peter replied,

"You're a realer downer you know that" widow replied with what looked like a playful smile.

**("Widow just smiled you all saw that I have witnesses!")**

"Peter I hate to do this to you but we're bumping up our deployment date. After we return the team to the tri-carrier we're catching a flight to Paris".

Peter felt like somebody just smacked him in the face with a shovel "Wwhat now?" he choked "we're leaving tonight?" Widow nodded as Peter sighed before going back upstairs to grab his duffle bag.

"Parker what's with the bag?" Sam asked as Peter slid in next to Ava, "guys there's something I need to tell you" Peter started Ava wrapped her arms around his torso very tightly almost constricting the air out of him. "Guy's I'm proud that I got the chance to work with all of you and even live with you guys…. It's been a memorable experience but with the new guy coming in and me joining the Avengers time for us to hang out will be scarce. That's kind of why I invited you guys to dinner tonight so we could hangout one more time before everything got complicated although it seems it already has…. Guys I'm leaving" Peter sighed.

The guys were quiet almost stunned but Ava's constricting hug was getting tighter he knew she was going to miss him a great deal, the car ride was awkward after that luckily it was short.

Fury was waiting for them in the situation room "you kids are late, Parker don't you have a flight to catch?" Fury asked causing all eyes to focus on Peter **(Chibi Spidey was sitting on Peter's shoulder with a bag of popcorn "hey don't look at me I'm a figment of your imagination not your conches" he said flicking a piece of popcorn into his mouth).**

Before Peter could respond a familiar looking giant Spider themed black suit walked in, "team this is agent venom, before any of you freak out the symbiote was studied carefully and after realizing a host with a high IQ has a better ability to control it much like how Spiderman threw it off on his first encounter, so we found somebody with the closest IQ and background to web head" Fury stated.

"So who is he?" Nova demanded**, **Venom pressed a button on his watch withdrawing the black oozed and revealing a broad brown haired teenager a couple years older than themselves Peter's eyes bulged out of his head from under his mask,

"Team this is…", "Eddie!" Peter blurted pulling his mask off "bro it's been awhile" he cheered fist bumping the new recruit,

"Wait! Time out! Technical foul! Rewind, you know this guy?" Nova asked,

"Yeah Eddie and I go way back our dads used to work together we grew up together" Peter replied happily, "so you're the new guy? Dude that awesome".

Eddie seemed rather shocked at first to see Peter in the Spiderman suit but it quickly subsided "yeah I know right looks like we'll be working together" Eddie replied,

"Not quiet Mr. Brock you see you were brought in to replace Spiderman due to the fact he was recruited by the Avengers" Fury interjected.

"Parker! We have a planes to catch say your good byes and let's get going!" Widow called, Peter shook Eddies hand once more "be careful bro that suit it has a mind of its own" he warned turning to his friends "keep safe guys" he said shaking their hands Ava turned and walked alongside Peter to the garage where widow was waiting for him.

"Guess this is good-bye for now" Peter whimpered, Ava snaked her arms around his neck "you call me when you land got it" she playfully demanded,

Peter nodded "wish I could bring you along I don't speak French very well" he laughed, Ava locked her lips around his and the whole world stopped turning she was making a point to savor his taste knowing it might be a while time before she saw him again.

"AHEM Peter let's go" Widow ordered,

Peter & Ava broke apart much to their mutual disappointment Ava looked like she was ready to cry, Peter pulled a gold web designed locket from his pocket and strung it around her neck "I'll always be around" he whispered.

Ava opened the locket inside were pictures of her and Peter she felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks "don't be gone long…. I love you" she whimpered.

"I love you too" Peter replied climbing into the car, "call me when you land!" she yelled after him as the car rocketed from the garage bay leaving Ava starring after him holding a plane ticket stub that read

_6:15 boarding,_ _flight 405, seat 32C nonstop to Paris France hotel package the Hilton penthouse._

Ava smiled a mischievous smile like a cat sitting on top of an aquarium watching the tasty gold fish swim around, "So the Hilton? Easy enough to find" she thought to herself as the shield car disappeared into the clouds.

**once again thank you to all of you great fans and readers you made this an enjoyable project**

**Spider under cover 2: diplomatic crisis (teaser, story line still undecided) **

_Peter awoke with a splitting headache and a sore jaw the last thing he remembered was having a drink with his professor, but as his vision got clearer he noticed his hands were bound to the steering wheel by multiple layers of tucked tape "what the hell?" he asked,_

_"Ben you're awake just in time for the wiener roast" came a weak voice from beside him, "cross? what's going on?" he groaned. just as he finished asking a reddish orange light emitted from a few feet beyond the hood of the car someone soaked the car in gasoline and lit the trail as the fire snaked its way to the car Peter saw them they were faint but he could see them Ava and Natasha were being carried into a blackened out car. _

_the fire encased the car slowly burning through the metal and melting the tires, "hope you like it hot Ben because we're going be cooked with this car Cross moaned, Peter hung his head "Ava, Natasha... mom I'm so sorry I failed you" he mumbled as the fire completely engulfed the car. _


End file.
